Code: Kidnapped
by Teen-Lyokofan7777
Summary: The gang gets kidnapped by a man, but they don't know how they'll escape the truck nor the reason for the kidnapping. Pairings ALL GOOD GUYS!: CassidyxXANA OxSam, WxSissi, UxY, JxA. Read, Relax, Review. CHAPTER 21 UP! Rated T 4 safety. COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

**Code: Kidnapped**

Prologue

It was a dark and spooky night. The air was cold and leaves fluttered around the building. Inside, a man, five-foot-eight with muscular build, sat at his desk, planning—no—plotting in his room. He was alone. No one accompanied him.

He laughed grimly, a sinful look in his eyes. A plan was on the desk—what will happen?—written in chaotic, illegible writing.

_This will scare them like mad!_ The man thought wickedly.

On another paper, not more than five inches away from the desk, a drawing showed. It had two black-clad girls, two brown-haired boys, a yellow-haired boy, a pink-haired girl, a yellow-haired boy with a purple diamond in his hair, a brown-haired girl, and a black-haired girl with earrings.

The man laughed evilly to make him go to sleep. _Tomorrow will be the day._ He thought.


	2. At Yumi's House

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, just the plot.

**Chapter 1**

Yumi hummed to herself as she walked down the stairs. It was a glorious morning. The birds were chirping; the morning felt good as the day rolled on.

She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab herself a glass of orange juice. Yumi hoped to see her parents and brother enter, but they never did. She closed the refrigerator door. On the door, she saw a note that said:

**Yumi,**

**We are out for our trip to Japan. We will only be gone for a month, so just enjoy the month.**

**Love,**

**Mom, Dad, and Hiroki**

**P.S. Hiroki's with us so you don't have to worry about him.**

Yumi wanted to celebrate. She grabbed the telephone in the living room, typed in Ulrich's phone number, sat on the couch, and waited.

"_Hello,"_ Ulrich's voice said.

"Hi Ulrich," Yumi said.

"_Why, hello Yumi,"_ Ulrich said. _"What's up?"_

"Oh, nothing much," Yumi smiled, "My folks, Hiroki included, are out for a month."

"_They are? Where did they say they were going?"_ Ulrich asked.

"Japan, according to the note," Yumi said.

"_With Hiroki included,"_ Ulrich mused. _"I wonder what you'll be doing home alone! A wild party, I assume."_

"With you, Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Samantha, William, Sissi, Cassidy, and XANA, I'll have a wild party," Yumi said.

"_That's great,"_ Ulrich said. _"I'll call Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Samantha, William, Sissi, Cassidy and XANA! See you at your house!"_

"Okay," Yumi said, hanging up the phone. After hanging up, her soul and heart began to rise. "WHOO-HOO, YEAH, MY PARENTS AND BROTHER ARE IN JAPAN!"

**BANG-BANG BANG!**

_My friends cannot be here already! I am not prepared,_ Yumi thought, completely thrown into disarray.

Her heart jumped into ultimate panic, stomach turning as if it were suddenly on fire.

Yumi suddenly started shaking like a maraca as she walked to the door. She looked up at the window. A man in a teal shirt hidden with a black jacket with blue jeans appeared. The man looked up with an evil stare.

Yumi's heart was in deep overload, her stomach doing somersaults.

"OH LORD!" Yumi screamed. "I've gotta get out of here!"

If this were not anime, but a cartoon, Yumi would have dug her way out of the house, but _unfortunately_ digging ways out of the house was impossible.

Yumi ran all the way to her room. The man's knocks were fiercer and more forceful. Yumi shuddered.

Just then, she heard a sound like wood breaking bowling-pin style.

_Stay calm,_ She ordered herself. _He will not__ search here just yet._ She gulped and then heard a knock on her parent's door. Yumi then started to panic silently.

**BANG-BANG BANG BANG-BANG!**

Yumi almost blacked out in panic, but willpower pumped some bravery into her system.

**BANG-BANG BANG BANG-BANG!**

The man was at her door. Yumi scrambled behind the table with the doll on top.

**CR-R-R-UN-C-H**

The man was tearing the door down.

**C-R-R-R-A-A-S-H**

He broke the door down. Yumi curled up to the size of a ball, like the times that she came out of the scanners, sweating and shaking.

The man looked around the room and then **(A/N: Gulp! End A/N) **he found her.

He grasped her roughly by the sweater collar. She gave a gasping screech, but it was cut short after a chloroformed hand cloth covered her nose and mouth. She tried to kick him in the chest but she didn't have enough strength as everything went dark…


	3. In Ulrich's Dorm

ONCE AGAIN, I don't own Code Lyoko, just the plot and me (Cassidy).

**Chapter 2**

"Yes," Ulrich exclaimed, hitting a fist into the air.

"What is it, Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"We can party at Yumi's tonight, Odd," Ulrich said rapidly.

"Why," Ulrich's roommate asked.

"Her parents AND Hiroki are in Japan for a month," Ulrich said excitedly.

"Yumi's parents and brother are gone for a month," Odd asked, holding back excitement.

"YEAH," Ulrich laughed.

"YES," Odd exclaimed.

The duo laughed in excitement, until Odd said, "I am going to breakfast early before all the croissants are gone for good."

"You have a date with Samantha, don't you?" Ulrich said.

"Hey," Odd said with an almost-angry look on his face.

"Oh, go ahead, Romeo, I'll come to breakfast later," Ulrich said. "I just have to call Aelita, Jeremie, Cassidy, XANA, Samantha, William, and Sissi."

"I'll give Samantha the four-one-one on the party," Odd said in **(A/N: Think "Teddygozilla". End A/N)** an "I volunteer" voice.

"Okay, so that leaves me with Jeremie, Aelita, Cassidy, XANA, William, and Sissi to call."

"That's right," Odd said. "Well, see you Ulrich!"

"Be careful, good buddy," Ulrich said. "I have a feeling that we will have a mixed up day."

"Okay," Odd said.

After Odd left the room, Ulrich called Jeremie's number.

"_Hello,"_ Jeremie said.

"Hi Jeremie," Ulrich said excitedly. "Yumi is having a party, and you, Aelita, Odd, Samantha, Cassidy, XANA, William, and Sissi are invited."

"_Have you told Odd?"_ Jeremie asked.

"Yes," Ulrich said, and then added. "Yumi's parents are in Japan for a month."

"_How do you—Yumi told you, did she not?"_

"Yes she had," Ulrich said.

"_I'll call Aelita, Ulrich,"_ Jeremie said. _"I will!"_

Ulrich smiled. "That's one less call I will make!"

Jeremie laughed. _"You call Sissi, William, Cassidy, and XANA. I'll call Aelita and Samantha…"_

"Don't call Sam, Odd is already on that one!" Ulrich said.

"_He was in the room with you, wasn't he?"_

"Yep he was."

"_Well, I'll see you at breakfast," _Jeremie said. _"I better get Aelita. I'll share breakfast with her."_

Ulrich rolled his eyes in a teasing fashion. "See you later."

The two boys hung their cell phones up. Ulrich called Cassidy's line.

"Cassidy," Ulrich said.

"_Oh, hi Ulrich,"_ Cassidy said. _"Is there a problem? Did a fight happen between you and Yumi?"_ She hinted.

Ulrich blushed to that of a red balloon. "No," Ulrich said. "But speaking of Yumi, she is having a party. Her parents and brother are gone. **(A/N: Cassidy shares a room with Aelita! End A/N)**"

"_Where are they?"_ Cassidy said.

"Yumi said, 'Japan, according to the note', so they are in Japan!"

"_Well, I'll tell XANA,"_ Cassidy said, blushing. _"You tell Jeremie, Aelita, Sissi, and William!"_

"I already told Jeremie, and he said that he was going to pick Aelita up at her room!" Ulrich said.

"_Tell Sissi and William then,"_ Cassidy advised. _"I better hang up on you. My cell phone batteries are nearly dead. I'll have to use Aelita's bedside phone to call XANA."_

In the background, Aelita said, _"I will be at breakfast. Jeremie is picking me up. Also, I do allow you to use my phone whenever you need it."_

"_Thanks, Aelita,"_ Cassidy said politely. _"I better go now. You know how my phone gets when it is on the last of its strength. Complete static happens."_

"I understand," Ulrich said, hung up his phone politely, and called William's phone number.

"William," Ulrich said.

"_What's up Ulrich,"_ William said.

"Yumi's having a party, and you _can_ call Sissi."

"_Okay,"_ William said. _"See you there!"_

And they both hung up. Ulrich's arm hurt from keeping it up to his ear too long.

**BANG-BANG BANG BANG-BANG!**

Before Ulrich could open the door, a man kicked it with one big: **CRASH!**

"I'm warning you," Ulrich said bravely, "I know Pencak Silat."

But the stranger ignored that as if it was yesterday's news. He flashed a cloth. Unconsciousness was ascending upon Ulrich. He collapsed on the bed…


	4. In the Halls Cassidy and XANA

Once again, own nothing but plot and me (Cassidy).

**Chapter 3**

Cassidy Rene' McGuire, a fourteen-year-old girl with brown hair, walked down the halls with her boyfriend XANA. All of a sudden, she heard two feet behind them. Her heart leaped in panic. "XANA, sweetie," She said.

"Yes, my dear," XANA said.

"Run," Cassidy said in a silent whisper.

"What," XANA asked.

"RUN!" Cassidy shouted.

With all her strength, Cassidy ran over to the double doors. She took an over-the-shoulder glance. XANA, her brown haired boyfriend, was knocked out in the man's arms. A wave of guilt washed over her, but bravery took guilt's place a second later.

She unleashed the power of Pencak Silat, but it was a perilous mistake. The man waved a handkerchief in front of her face. She went from strong to weak in one blow. A wave of unconsciousness weakened her even more. Bravery vanished. Everything went dark…


	5. FOUND but kidnapped! and Supersniff!

DISCLAIMER: Own exactly the plot and me (Cassidy). Takes place in the Second season (Sissi, Samantha, Cassidy, and William know about the Factory, but relax; they haven't told anyone).

CLAIMER: The gang is wearing their day clothes.

**Chapter 4**

"Hey," Jeremie said. "Have any of you seen Ulrich, Cassidy, or XANA this morning?"

"I've seen Ulrich, but not Cassidy or XANA," Odd said.

"And I have only seen Cassidy this morning," Aelita said.

Jeremie then realized something else. "Yumi's not here either."

"You're right!" Samantha said.

"This is serious," Sissi said. "What if Duo attacked them!"

"That's impossible," William said.

"We need to search for them!" Jeremie declared.

"I'll search our room…" Aelita said.

"…with me as backup," Jeremie said strongly.

"Okay," Aelita said.

"I'll search Ulrich's tree, with Samantha as backup," Odd said.

"Come on sweetheart," Samantha said.

"I'll search Ulrich's room, with Sissi as my backup," William said.

"We'll meet back at my dorm," Jeremie said.

"Jeremie, could we search the factory and Yumi's house, too?" Aelita asked.

"Why, sure," Jeremie said.

"We'll meet in Einstein's room, and now, MOVE OUT!" Odd commanded.

Jeremie and Aelita went to Aelita and Cassidy's room. "Cassidy, where are you?" Aelita asked.

Just then, Jeremie started to sniff the air **(A/N: Jeremie has "Super-sniff" in this Fan Fiction, but is not a werewolf! End A/N)**. He found a strong scent. "Aelita this way," Jeremie said. "I think I have something."

"'Super-sniff' strikes you again," Aelita said softly. "Just follow that scent!"

"It is in this hallway," Jeremie said, following the scent. "XANA went here to pick Cassidy up. They were walking down this hallway. Just then, Cassidy heard some footsteps behind them. 'XANA, sweetie,' she said.

"'Yes, my dear,' XANA said.

"'Run,' Cassidy said in a silent whisper

"'What,' XANA asked.

"'RUN!' Cassidy yelled.

"Cassidy ran over here," Jeremie continued as he followed the scent. "She looks over her shoulder and she immediately feels guilty because XANA is unconscious in the man's arms.

"Bravery overtook her. She unleashed the power of Pencak Silat, but it was a perilous mistake. The man waved a handkerchief in front of her face. She went from strong to weak in one blow. A wave of unconsciousness weakened her even more. Bravery vanished. Everything went dark," Jeremie concluded.

"That is one heck of a story," Aelita murmured. "But what about Ulrich?"

"Ulrich was in his dorm and the same man that took Cassidy and XANA took him also," Jeremie said.

"Yumi might have been the first," Aelita said.

"Yumi might have hid in her room but the man took her first," Jeremie said.

Jeremie then phoned Odd. "Odd, it's okay, I know what happened."

"_You had 'Super-sniff' again, didn't you, Einstein?"_ Odd said.

"Come to my room," Jeremie said. "And call Sissi."

* * *

The gang, minus Ulrich, Yumi, Cassidy, and XANA, packed into Jeremie's room a minute later.

"Ulrich, Yumi, Cassidy, and XANA were taken by a man in a teal shirt, hidden with a black jacket, and blue jeans," Jeremie said after explaining the story to the group.

"That 'Super-sniff' told you that," Odd asked.

"Yes," Jeremie said sadly.

**BANG-CREAK BANG-BANG CREAK-BANG BANG-BASH!**

A man crashed into the room. The same one that Jeremie perfectly described.

The man looked shocked but threw an already-heated spray can into the room, and before the gang could stop it, it hit the floor.

**BOOM!**

The spray-can exploded, and gas was on every inch of Jeremie's room. The whole gang coughed until everything went dark…


	6. Reunited! and Who Let the Dog in?

Own nothing, but plot and me. FYI this is set two weeks _after_ "The Key."

Chapter 5

Yumi awoke to a pounding headache. She didn't know where she was until a jolt raced through her legs up to her head. _Of course,_ Yumi thought. _I'm in a truck, alone._

But _was_ she alone. She turned her head to see a large mass on her shoulder. Did it grow on her? No. She felt fur—no, not fur—hair. She then wondered _whose hair?_ A passing street lamp showed her that it was brown hair. She began narrowing down names, but only one name stuck out: Ulrich.

She then asked the question, "Where are we?"

Yumi then heard a snort and felt a stir coming from her left. She had unintentionally awoken Ulrich.

"Yumi," he asked, "is that you?"

"Yes, it is," she said softly.

"Are we dead?" came the next question.

"No," Yumi said. "But we are in a truck."

"I do hope that we aren't alone," Ulrich said.

"I am fine," said XANA's voice.

"I'd love to hear if Jeremie is here," Cassidy's voice said.

Yumi and Ulrich turned their heads to see two brown-haired people, but only two voices equaled…

"Cassidy, XANA," Yumi and Ulrich said excitedly, "are we glad to see you!"

"Yumi, Ulrich," Cassidy said, as the truck jumped the quartet. "Oh, my God! I'm so glad to see you!" She and XANA leaned forward to give Yumi and Ulrich a huge hug.

"XANA, Cassidy, Ulrich, Yumi," said Aelita's voice. "Are those voices…yours?"

"Aelita," they all shouted.

"Are you okay?" Cassidy asked.

"My head hurts, but, overall, I am fine!" Aelita said.

"What happened while we were gone?" Cassidy asked.

"Jeremie had 'Super-sniff,'" Aelita said, "and he solved the mystery."

"As to what exactly," Cassidy asked.

"Well, when you four didn't come to breakfast, we arranged a search party. When Jeremie and I searched our room, Jeremie's 'Super-sniff' activated. He concluded that you four were kidnapped," Aelita explained.

"Looks like we've landed us into a heap of trouble," Odd said.

"You could say that again!" Ulrich said. "What started out as excitement for a party suddenly turned into us being caught."

"GET ME OUT! I'VE GOT TO GET OUT!" Sissi yelled.

"Calm down, Sissi," Yumi said calmly. "Panicking won't get us anywhere!"

"That's right," Jeremie said. "Panicking will also get us to panic, and we don't want that!"

"I agree," Ulrich said.

All of a sudden, Cassidy let out a _huge_ yawn. She leaned her jaw against something hard.

_**RRF, RRF**_

"What the…" Cassidy said in a "what the…" tone.

_**RRF, RRF**_

Cassidy carefully opened the sack…

**BOOM!**

A gray thing burst out of the bag, knocking Cassidy to XANA's smooth thigh muscles. Cassidy looked at the gray figure. Something was clamped to the thing's nose—duct tape?—and it tried to scratched it off.

Cassidy saw what it was.

"Kiwi," Cassidy said. "Guys, help me get the duct tape off Kiwi!"

"Be careful to my little diggety dog; he's super special to me, as is Samantha," Odd said, being the worried parent that he was.

"Samantha, keep Odd calm while we get the duct tape off Kiwi," Jeremie said.

Kiwi was definitely in the mood to get the duct tape off his snout. Luckily, Jeremie had some scissors in his pocket. The procedure took less than two hours.

Kiwi licked himself off and went to his owner's arms, whimpering and whining like mad.

"Poor guy," Yumi said to Ulrich.

"'Man must have caught him while I was unconscious," Ulrich said.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT!!!" Sissi wailed, trying to bash their door open. "I WANT DADDY!!!"

Cassidy, obviously annoyed, rummaged through the sack _only _to find something to cool Sissi's nerve.

Cassidy carefully walked toward Sissi and showed Sissi the item, eyes filled with sympathy.

"I know it's tough, but maybe we will make it out alive," Cassidy said. "It's tougher than my old school!"

"What was your old school like?" Sissi asked.

"How can I sum it up in one word? Okay, it was PAN-DELIRIUM! Moving through the halls was like driving through Krabes!"

"That tough, huh," Sissi asked, finally calming down.

"Yep," Cassidy said.

"Ugh! Could you keep it down, please? I'm trying to sleep!" William said groggily.

Sissi whacked William on the head. "We've been kidnapped and all you want to do is sleep?"

William jolted out of his sleep. "We have?! Oh, no! NO, NO!"

"We have!"

The reunited friends explained to William everything from A to Z. William nearly panicked.

***

The friends calmed down a bit, but, three questions remained: How are they going to escape the truck, how will they sleep tonight, and what is the cause for the kidnapping.

They slept uncomfortably through the night…

**A/N: Okay, you know the three R's: Read, Relax, and Review. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. BEEP BEEP! and Shock!

**Sadly, I don't own Code Lyoko. **

**Happily, I do own NA Geo (Geography), plot and me (Cassidy).**

**Chapter 6**

BEEP, BEEP!

"NA Geo, today," Cassidy said wildly. "I gotta run!"

Cassidy, without glasses and oblivious to what happened last night, sped toward the door.

WHAM!

She slammed into the door.

"Uh…Cassidy aren't you forgetting something?" Jeremie asked, holding a pair of brown, bottom-melt-less glasses.

"Thanks!" Cassidy said, grabbing her glasses and putting them on.

She ran toward the door, but Yumi intercepted her.

"And where do you think you are going?" Yumi asked.

"NA Geo, why," Cassidy asked.

"Cassidy, we've been kidnapped," Yumi said; "there is no NA Geo!"

Cassidy's heart fell.

"Jeremie, what time is it?" Aelita asked.

"It is 7:30," Jeremie said, checking his diver's watch.

Odd and Kiwi woke up at around 8:00. "Are we back yet?"

"Unfortunately, no," Ulrich said.

"No croissants today," Aelita said sadly.

By now, everyone's hearts fell, and were in shock.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sissi asked.

"Nothing," William said. "There is nothing we can do!"

Sissi then started wailing. Cassidy went toward her.

"WILLIAM, YOU DORK," Cassidy shouted. "YOU'VE THOUGHT IN THE NEGATIVE, AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Cassidy put her hand on Sissi's shoulder, turning her away from William.

"Denial is exactly what I was afraid of!" Cassidy said sadly to Sissi. "William's one of them."

Ulrich and Odd kicked the door with all their might and to no avail.

"Any progress," Jeremie asked as he put his seatbelt on.

"Not even a dent Jeremie," Ulrich said.

"That's a bummer," Sissi said.

"Use me as a battering ram!" Cassidy said. Everyone stared at her.

"Ugh! Use me to knock the door down!" Cassidy said, obviously annoyed.

"We might kill you! No way," Jeremie said.

Cassidy then said, "Well I'm out of ideas!"

Everyone groaned.

"Well, this is a nip in the hair," Sissi said miserably.

Everyone agreed.

"Hey, Cassidy, I want to know, how did you find Kiwi," Jeremie asked.

"I found him in a sack," Cassidy said. "If I didn't lean my jaw on that sack, Kiwi would have died!"

"Let me see inside the sack," Aelita said.

Inside it was…

**A/N: Cliffie here, I will write _today_ the next chapter. What was in the sack? Is this good or bad? Find out next time on CODE: KIDNAPPED!**


	8. Fun, Email, reply, and Tears!

**Don't own Code Lyoko, Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare, Memorex, Universal Voyager, Kidnapped series, Gordon Korman or GameBoy/Nintendo DS.**

**Own the Plot, Sarah, and me.**

Chapter 7

…fun!

Aelita found Mr. Pück and **(A/N: Surprise! End A/N) **_Viking Myths and Legends_. Jeremie found his laptop and _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare.

Odd found his GameBoy and a poem written in his writing.

Yumi found her diary and her stuffed bear.

Cassidy found her writing book, DS, and her stuffed animals (2-3 bears + a rabbit).

Ulrich found his diary and a couple of comic books!

XANA found his writing book.

Samantha and Sissi found their make-up kits.

William **(A/N: I don't know what he does aside from skateboarding! End A/N)**found his GameBoy, and a couple of comic books.

Everyone all had CD players (Memorex) with Universal Voyager CD cases.

"I always thought kidnappers were opposite of this," Cassidy said, "like the Kidnapped series by Gordon Korman."

"Maybe he had a warm heart," Sissi said.

"Yeah," William agreed.

_Entertainment's just as good,_Yumi thought.

Jeremie went onto the internet and saw an email from his parents. It read…

**Jeremie,**

**Where are you? Sarah is getting worried! If you could read this, please reply, Jeremie.**

**Love,**

**Michael Belpois**

Jeremie's heart had skipped a beat but he replied. This is what he typed…

**Dad,**

**I can explain! My friends and I have been kidnapped! Please send this to your friends…acquaintances…coworkers whatever! WE NEED AS MUCH HELP AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE!**

**Love, your kidnapped son,**

**Jeremie**

Jeremie wasn't aware of tears rolling down his face. He realized that he missed them as much as they missed him.

"Jeremie, are you all right," Aelita said.

Jeremie's heart sped up with emotion. He blinked and said in a very inaudible whisper that only Aelita could hear, "Mom and Dad are worried, and I'm worried that...we might die if we don't figure a way out of here!"

"It may or may not happen, Jeremie," Aelita said, her voice soft.

"I confess, sometimes I get scared," Jeremie said sadly.

"It happens to everyone," Aelita said.

A rush of warm air came through the door.

"Odd," Samantha said, "Did you…?"

"It wasn't me!" Odd said.

"Nor me," Ulrich said.

They looked…

**A/N: another cliffhanger, but I'll write/type tomorrow. Read, Relax, Review.**


	9. Hotel 1, love and Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**Claimer…Aside from the plot, anything you may read, and me.**

**Okay, I forgot to include my Earth and Lyoko forms in the chapters. But here goes nothing:**

**Cassidy Rene' McGuire:**

**Age: 14 (like Yumi)**

**Personality: a fun loving kid at heart; loves music (especially new and old songs {Barry Manilow for example of old; Toby Keith for new}); smiles a bit here and there; nervous in competition; sometimes on edge of threats; scared of natural disasters (earthquakes for example) and snakes**

**Earth outfit: A brown shirt with orange stripes (tiger style) as well as pants; at nighttime, she wears an over-sized pink Illinois T-shirt and dark pink shorts**

**Lyoko outfit: since Cassidy is a cat lover, Jeremie accidentally slipped on his fingers and made Cassidy with Odd's outfit and Odd with a, as Odd quotes it, "Super-cool outfit." Odd still retains his Laser Arrows but this time he is a purple ninja.**

**How she met the group: When she was settling in to Kadic life, an earthquake shook the school. Aelita had no choice but to bring her to the factory. That is where she met Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Kiwi, Sissi, and William**

**How XANA became a Good Person: One day, Cassidy was typing away (A/N: in the real world, I'm not a computer geek, so save it! End A/N) at a program. She accidentally slipped and the program that was going to let her do her own websites, turned into a program that turned XANA from bad to good in just a day. **

**Jeremie and the others were skeptical at first. But when XANA didn't attack in a month, Jeremie accepted the fact that XANA was good. XANA came into the real world a brown haired boy with a navy blue shirt and Lee jeans when he wondered who his Savior was. **

**Cassidy revealed herself and XANA kissed her on the lips (inspiring the Cassidy/XANA relationship). He and Cassidy have been dating for a few months and they are still as strong as titanium.**

**I know a few things about Code: Lyoko. If you are wondering, yes, I am a Lyoko fan too as my nickname states.**

**Chapter 8**

The man from before had opened the back end. He didn't say anything other than, "Get out of the trunk!"

The gang, taking this as some sort of trick, stayed in their areas (Cassidy with Sissi, William next to Sissi, Jeremie next to Aelita, Odd next to Samantha, Ulrich next to Yumi, and XANA in his seat).

"I'm not going to hurt you," The man said, sternly. "GET OUT OF THE TRUNK!"

"Okay," Everyone said in scared voices. They made their way out of the truck, saying things like "We're moving! We're moving!" and "See, see, we're going!"

"That's better," the man said, still sternly.

The man led them into a Holiday Inn (the location they were in) to room number 117 **(A/N: Like from, "Common Interest!" I love the number "117")**. The man picked couples to stay in room 117—Aelita and Jeremie, Cassidy and XANA —led the second scared-stiff group of couples to room 118—Odd and Samantha, Ulrich and Yumi—and the third—William and Sissi — to room 119. The man went to 120.

Jeremie started emailing Theo Gauthier. Jeremie typed:

**Theo,**

**This is Jeremie. Listen, this is an emergency like never before. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Samantha, Cassidy, XANA, William, Sissi, Aelita, and I have been kidnapped. Spread the word around the school. Tell the principal if you must. THIS IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION AND WE NEED AS MUCH HELP AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE! Anyway, we might get through this either dead or alive. Keep a look a look out for a man with a teal t-shirt, hidden with a black jacket, with blue jeans.**

**This is very SERIOUS!**

**Jeremie**

Jeremie sent the email (like he did last chapter, forgot to tell you), and hoped that Theo would receive it.

Aelita called Emily.

_"Hello,"_ Emily Le Duc said.

"Emily, this is Aelita," Aelita said.

_"Aelita, what's going on?"_ Emily asked.

"My friends and I have been kidnapped, and we can't get back!" Aelita said.

_"I see,"_ said Emily. _"Where are you?"_

"In a Holiday Inn," Aelita explained. "Look out for a man in a teal shirt, hidden in a black jacket, with blue jeans. He's crafty, so any attempts of karate or Pencak Silat are useless. Tell other girls and boys too."

_"Okay,"_ Emily said in a "Ma'am, yes, ma'am" voice.

And they both hung up politely. Aelita sighed…_this is too serious!_ She thought.

Things were in too deep. She might as well go to Jeremie _now_ and not _later._ The pink haired girl went over to the blonde genius, who was looking outside the window. "Jeremie, I…er…" Aelita said nervously. Her heart went into overdrive, causing her to be fearful. She even _shook_ fearfully. She started panting as if she had been hit in the stomach. She paused, horror-struck.

"Is there a problem, Aelita," Jeremie asked worriedly.

"No," Aelita said, in shock. "I just…I…want to tell you…" Aelita's voice caught in her throat.

"…Tell me what?" Jeremie asked in a very calm voice.

"I just want to tell you, I…" Her voice caught in her throat again.

"…You what," Jeremie asked, again, in an unruffled tone.

"I," Aelita said, tears now in her eyes, "love you!" **(A/N: There you go Jerlita fans.)**

"You do? Oh, Aelita, it's okay!" Jeremie said, soothing the now-hysteric girl. "I love you too!"

Aelita was feeling fearful and scared for the first time since the real dilemma began. She buried her head into Jeremie's chest, clutching onto him as if he was her savior from the storm. Aelita's tears now soaked Jeremie's blue shirt.

Jeremie rubbed Aelita's back in an attempt to calm her down. Cassidy came out of the bathroom, relieved to use it, and saw Jeremie and Aelita together. Jeremie looked like the calm before anything happened. Cassidy went only one-step closer to see Aelita in tears. Cassidy's expression of "Aw…that's cute" softened. She went over to Jeremie and asked in his ear, "Is Aelita okay? She looks like someone said that she wouldn't walk tomorrow!"

Jeremie turned to Cassidy and said in Cassidy's ear, "Aelita just told me that she loves me! She is crying because she is petrified!"

"We all are," Cassidy said into Jeremie's ear, consolingly. "Us teens as kidnapping victims have us all timid! I bet the others are too!"

"You might be right!" Jeremie said into Cassidy's ear, calmly. "We better rest now, or we won't have any strength for tomorrow!"

"You're right, but we don't have our PJs!" Cassidy complained. She sat on the bed where XANA was already asleep. She turned to her side, and slowly…ever so slowly, she fell asleep.

Jeremie carried the shaken girl in his arms to the bed opposite of Cassidy and XANA. Aelita felt a little better and shaken at the same time. The two slept side-by-side together (Aelita still clutching onto Jeremie), and tried to think of happy thoughts…


	10. What Happened to Odd? and Converse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or the _Kidnapped _series by Gordon Korman.**

**Claimer: I do own the plot, Nichole, Sarah, and me (Cassidy).**

**Chapter 9**

Odd was pacing (which was something he wasn't accustomed to) in 118 the next morning. He was in his plan mode. Ulrich was concerned about his purple-clad friend. His friend usually wasn't a pacer.

Yumi was also concerned. Neither of her friends were pacers.

Odd kept on pacing until…all of a sudden, Odd had an idea.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Odd said.

"Oh, no," Yumi groaned. "What is it?"

"Remember in those movies where the hero—or heroes—are trapped and all they have are their beds and possessions?" Odd asked.

"Yeah," Samantha said, eyebrow twitching a bit.

"And they escape using sheets," Odd asked.

"I get the point," Samantha said.

"So…what if we escape using these sheets, and we use a solid structure to keep our weight distributed?" Odd said.

"That is genius, but we are on the first floor," said Ulrich.

"I forgot," Odd said.

"But, it is a good plan," said Samantha.

Just then, there was a click and the door opened. One of the hotel cleaners, a brown-haired girl, came in. She was surprised to see the four still in room 118. "Why are you here," She asked sympathetically.

Yumi was the first to say something. "We have been…" Yumi then gulped.

"…kidnapped," Ulrich said when Yumi didn't finish.

"Yesterday," the hotel cleaner asked.

"No…two days ago," Samantha said.

"I don't have a phone, sorry!" the maid said.

"We have, but we are afraid to call the authorities," Yumi said. "And please, we are begging you not to call them either. I fear that if you call the authorities here, your life will be in the balance of life or death!"

"Okay," the maid said calmly. "My name is Nichole, by the way!"

"Hi, Nichole," Odd said. "My name is Odd."

"My name is Yumi," Yumi said.

"Mine's Ulrich," said Ulrich brightly.

"And I'm Samantha," said Samantha.

"It's nice to meet you," Nichole said. "My uncle used a lot of escapes when he was your—" She indicated Samantha "—age."

Samantha blushed. "I'm afraid we are in a tight jam, so we can't escape," Yumi said.

"Well, it was nice to see you," Nichole said warmly as she tidied up the room. After she exited, Aelita made her way inside the room, hands holding onto something behind her back.

"We can't do anything," Aelita said, "on our end."

"Odd had an almost-genius plan, but we used a bit of logic to change his mind," Ulrich said. "Otherwise we don't have any plans at all either!"

"What's behind your back," Odd asked.

"I have some breakfast for you guys," Aelita said as she revealed the item. "I thought we might be hungry in the morning!"

"Well," Odd said, surprisingly not eager to chow down on the food, "Thank you, Aelita, but today, I don't want anything more than going back to the school. I'm sorry if I'm being mean."

"No! It's okay Odd," Aelita said, not even sad. "I know this is petrifying for all of us, and some of us have no stomach for food. It's alright!"

All of a sudden, the group, minus Jeremie, XANA, Cassidy, William, and Sissi, heard a click, and the door swung open. The man was there with a face of malice. The man didn't have to say anything because the gang was reunited and in the trunk faster than you could say, "Who wants a bagel?"

Jeremie looked on his emails. He saw a message from his dad. It read:

**Jeremie,**

**We sent the message to all our friends, acquaintances, and coworkers. Sarah and I are very worried about you and your friends. If you and your friends were killed, you all would be in our hearts.**

**We love you to the bottoms of our hearts.**

**Michael and Sarah Belpois**

Jeremie didn't reply. He had one other message from Theo. It read:

**Jeremie,**

**The word is spreading like wildfire. I'll be wary for that man in case he tries to get us. I even told Principal Delmas. He put up cameras all around campus, so that way if the man tries to break in he won't get lucky.**

**Milly and Tamiya put up a newscast about you and your friends. I was interviewed. I told them about the email you sent me. If we see any trace of you and/or your friends, we'll be informed automatically.**

**Hope you survive.**

**Theo the watchdog**

_Thank you, Theo,_ Jeremie thought cheerily.

"The message is all around the school and we are all set," Jeremie said.

"Okay, Einstein," Odd said.

"Good thinking, Jeremie," Aelita said to her boyfriend.

"Thank you, Aelita," said Jeremie.

Cassidy already was asleep on XANA. "She usually sleeps in on weekends and 'No school' days," XANA told the gang. "She went to sleep after I did, so she going in for more _Z_s."

"You two have such static," said Sissi.

"Well, Cassidy and I _are_ boyfriend and girlfriend, and I'm proud of it," XANA said.

"Sissi's right, you and Cassidy are as tight as a knot on a rope," Samantha said.

"We are as strong as titanium," XANA said thoughtfully.

"I wonder how she is so calm like this," Aelita said.

"She read the _Kidnapped _series by Gordon Korman," XANA told them. "And everything she received from the books helped a bit."

When no one said anything, XANA continued, "It is about Meg Falconer, an eleven- to twelve-year-old girl, who, with her brother, was a fugitive on the run."

"Why," Aelita asked.

"Meg and Aiden's parents were framed. However, they were proven innocent at the end of the _On the Run_ series. Meg, now treated like an outsider, two days later, was kidnapped by two men and a woman in novelty masks.

"Meg tries everything from the knowledge of her father's book series—Mac Mulvey—even though they were all wild action and not very memorable.

"At the end of the final book, Meg is okay and alive, plus she returns home with a couple of bruises, scrapes, scratches, and a twisted ankle!" XANA concluded.

"That is a wild concept!" Jeremie said.

"I know," said XANA, "but what she likes is totally okay with me!"

Jeremie and Aelita nodded in agreement. Everyone felt a bit tired so they went back to sleep…


	11. Forever isn't enough! and CHARGE!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko or the song "Forever isn't long enough" by Michael Bolton.**

**Claimer: Own plot and me**

**Chapter 10**

When the gang all woke up (everyone except Cassidy, who was **{WHEE woof} **in deep sleep), they were fed up with them as kidnapped victims. They needed to think of a plan. Things were tame, that was fine, but they needed to escape.

William then thought of something. "How about we ALL charge at the door, like what Cassidy did, but we better take off anything breakable, like glasses!"

Jeremie almost groaned. Cassidy was still sleeping deeply. "I can't do anything on my end," XANA said. "She's in too deep."

"Wake her up, for love's sake," commanded William.

"Okay, but she'll be groggy, Cassidy will," XANA said. He shook Cassidy up. She groaned and pressed her hand on XANA's nose.

"OK Mom, I'm up," Cassidy groaned.

"Cassidy, honey, it is XANA," answered XANA.

"OK XANA, I'm up," Cassidy said.

"We need you to take off your glasses," Yumi advised.

"Okay," said Cassidy as she took off her glasses.

Yumi took Cassidy's glasses and put them on a convenient tray. "Now come to the back with us," commanded William.

"Okay," said Cassidy.

She went to the back without trouble. "Now on the count of three we all stampede into the door…one…" William said.

"William, do you think this is safe?" Cassidy asked.

"…two…" William said, ignoring Cassidy's question.

"I don't think this is safe," said Cassidy.

"…three!" William said.

"CHARGE," The gang, minus Cassidy, shouted

The gang ran to the door. Cassidy tried to back out of the stampede, but she was caught in the tide. Her back made contact with metal. It hurt. "Hey, guys, could we stop for a second. My back has made contact with the door," Cassidy tried to reason to her friends. Someone turned Cassidy around and she pushed the door with all her might.

Despite of the efforts of Cassidy and her friends, they could manage only a little dent. Cassidy was frustrated.

"This is useless," said Cassidy in tears. "We can't break free."

"We have one good run to go," Yumi said soothingly to Cassidy. "We will be able to escape."

"Okay," said Cassidy, calming down.

Cassidy didn't even resist get out of the stampede. The running and pushing didn't put another dent in the door, just a scratch.

"We'll have better luck when we get better," Jeremie said.

"We are still in this jam," Cassidy sighed.

"The tickin' of the clock," Odd sang "the beating of my heart pounding like a drum in the dark for you…"

"If I could conquer time," sang Samantha, "I'd love you day and night and make this moment last, Baby, all my life…"

"Ask me how long I'll need you," Aelita sang. "Ask me how long I'll be there."

"Forever isn't long enough, to give you my love, to give you my love," sang Jeremie.

"Till the end of time ain't time enough," Ulrich sang strongly, "for everything I wanna do."

"Forever isn't long enough, to give all my love to you," sang Yumi.

"I watch you as you sleep," sang Cassidy, "I'm jealous of the night…I'd steal you from your dreams just to buy more time."

"So much in my heart, so much in my soul," XANA said. And they all sang parts of "Forever isn't long enough," almost exactly in that order.

They then got tired again and they went to sleep at 9:30 at night…

**Read, relax, review it says. Please take the time to do this thank you.**


	12. Nightmare! and LOL COUNT OLAF!

**Cassidy: Would you like to do the honors, Aelita?**

**Aelita: Of course, I would, Cassidy. *in her desperate tone* Cassidy does not nor will she own Code: Lyoko, Count Olaf, or "I'll Fall in Love Again" by Sammy Hagar. If she did, this would have happened in the show. *in sweeter tone* Cassidy does in fact, own her plot and herself. Now on with the show!**

**Chapter 11**

At 1:00 in the morning, Cassidy suddenly tossed and turned out of her seat. The thud had awoken XANA. He looked down at her, writhing and turning, and shouted, "CASSIDY!"

The shout had awoken everybody else. "What's wrong, XANA," The girls, minus Cassidy, asked.

"Cassidy has fallen out of her seat, and she's tossing and turning out of control," XANA said in worry.

"Well, she isn't having a seizure," Jeremie said.

"That rules that out," Ulrich said.

"She hasn't eaten anything in the past 48 hours," said Yumi.

"Not even a candy bar," XANA said. "Her parents are going to have my head on a platter if we don't do something."

"Jeremie," Aelita shouted, "her eyes are moving!"

"She must be having a nightmare," Jeremie said. "We have to get her into her dream state NOW!"

"How can we?" asked Aelita curiously, kneeling over Cassidy.

"We have to sing a good song that Cassidy likes," Ulrich replied. "It has to be something good, sweet, like…"

"She has a million favorite songs," XANA said.

"We'll have to sing a song," Jeremie said. "How about the song 'I'll Fall in Love again!'"

"That is great," XANA said.

They sang that song until Cassidy stopped tossing and turning like she was put in a huge salad bowl.

"She's calming down," XANA said.

Cassidy suddenly mumbled something quiet.

"She is mumbling something," XANA said.

"Mrs. St. Ledger," Cassidy mumbled. She stopped for a few seconds and then started mumbling again, "I know I should be sleeping, but my friends and I are kidnapped…what…you are IN on this! I thought you were KIND! Take this Count OLAF!" Cassidy then unintentionally kicked Sissi in the shin. Sissi yelled in pain. William said, "What do you want to do, wake her up!"

"She kicked me," Sissi said, "and I thought that she and I were friends."

"She did it _unintentionally_!" William said.

Cassidy started calming down again. XANA sat perched beside Cassidy, cradling her. "Try to see if there are any blankets," XANA said in a tense tone. "She feels cold as ice."

William looked at a gray sack in the back. When he searched for a blanket, he found a Christmas-like one. "Will this cover it?" William asked curiously.

"Yes," XANA said.

XANA covered both Cassidy and himself in the blanket. Everyone slept peacefully through the morning…


	13. Discussion, Hotel 2, and School of Rock

**Don't own Code Lyoko, "Emotional Fire" by Cher, nor _Hoodwinked, Harry Potter, National Treasure, Corpse Bride, Over the Hedge, Madagascar, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events,_ _School of Rock_. Those rights belong to their producers and companies.**

**Cassidy is owned and so is the plot.**

**Chapter 12**

When Cassidy awoke a few hours later, she had no idea who she was laying on. She looked at a Christmas-like blanket. _But that wasn't there before,_Cassidy thought. _Someone must have put it on me while I was sleeping._

She looked to the side at something blue. _XANA,_ thought she,_ must have put the blanket on me. What a gentleman!_

Cassidy then realized…_I'm in XANA's arms!_

Her heart was on fire, and her brown eyes sparkled with energetic excitement.

One of her earworms **(A/N: They are real and I have them! End A/N) **gave her the song "Emotional Fire" by Cher. She then sang the song softly to ensure that she would not wake the others.

During that time, she didn't move a single muscle except for her head. XANA didn't even wake up. For Cassidy things were calm.

She craned her neck to see Sissi with a bruise in the shape of Cassidy's eight-size shoe-toe. _Oh, God, did _I_ do that? _Cassidy asked in her thoughts. _I thought I kicked Count Olaf! He must have been using a St. Ledger costume and a high voice to impersonate Sissi…I'm guilty!_ She concluded. _Sissi's dad will have me in court, suing me for everything I have. Or worse, he'll expel me for good. Sissi will have her revenge for sure._

A wave of pure guilt landed in the pit of Cassidy's stomach as Jeremie started to wake up.

"Oh, good morning, Cassidy," He said, a little tired.

"What happened last night?" She whispered.

"You had a nightmare and you accidentally kicked Sissi!" Jeremie said.

"I'm guilty aren't I?" Cassidy asked. "She'll tell her father!"

"No. She was angry, but Sissi is fine now!" Jeremie soothed.

"No wonder she didn't wake up when I did," Cassidy said.

Aelita stirred from Jeremie's side and woke up. "I see Cassidy is awake from her almost-crazy slumber!" Aelita said.

"That's how _my_night was like? Oh, God! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have tossed and turned!" Cassidy said, "That way, you guys could…"

"It was XANA that woke us up, but, it's okay!" Jeremie said. "We were worried when we heard XANA yell your name!"

"We thought we had a casualty on our hands!" Aelita said.

"We also evaluated that you weren't having a seizure," Jeremie added.

"I did almost all that?! Aw, man," said Cassidy in shame.

"It really was more erratic than my nightmares," Aelita said.

"It's okay, Aelita," Jeremie said.

"_Then _what happened?" asked Cassidy.

"We all sang one of your favorite songs," Jeremie said.

"And that calmed you down by 50%!" Aelita said.

"But then," Odd said, waking up, "you started murmuring in your sleep, and accidentally kicked Sissi!"

Cassidy blushed in shame.

"While you tossed and turned, your body temperature lowered and it made you feel cold," Jeremie explained.

"Why didn't I shiver?" asked Cassidy curiously.

"It probably didn't affect the inside of your body!" Aelita answered.

"Anyway, XANA put a blanket on you and we all went to sleep!" Jeremie concluded.

"That's all of it, I hope," Cassidy hoped.

"Yep," said Odd, "Right down to that point!"

"I had one wild night," said Cassidy in shock.

"Definitely," said Yumi, yawning as she spoke.

XANA woke up. He saw Cassidy in his arms and smiled. Cassidy didn't squirm nor struggled to get out of his arms. She seemed to be quite comfy. She was like a child being cradled in his arms. The best part was that she loved it.

"I hoped that those two lovebirds on the ground had a good night's sleep," Ulrich muttered to Yumi.

Cassidy obviously heard it because she blushed in almost embarrassment. Yumi caught Cassidy's eye and said, "Ulrich, cool it. You're making Cassidy blush!"

Cassidy and XANA then did something that no one had ever seen before. They kissed in front of their friends. "Good morning, XANA," Cassidy said when they both broke apart.

"Good morning, Cassidy," XANA said happily.

"'Crazy night last night wasn't it?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes, it was," XANA said.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Cassidy said to XANA.

"It's, okay, sweetheart," XANA said passionately. "It's not every day that what happened last night happens."

Cassidy looked up at her friends, who were shocked to say the least. They have seen love before, but in _danger…_that was different.

"What is it with you guys? XANA and I love each other because…well, for that reason!" Cassidy said.

"Yeah," Ulrich said, "but that was a little bit weird."

"We love each other to the marrow," Cassidy exulted.

"That's right," agreed XANA. "We are in love with each other! Do you guys have problems with that?"

That sentence made the others, minus Cassidy and XANA, to feel awkward. It was true. XANA and Cassidy were in love. They had such static with each other. Ulrich looked from Yumi to Kiwi; Jeremie looked at Aelita; Sissi looked at William; and Odd looked at Samantha.

"We don't have any problems here, Cassidy," Aelita finally spoke. "It's just that…"

"In danger, it's a little different," Jeremie said.

"It just shocked us as we saw that," Odd said.

Ulrich and Yumi were frozen.

The van stopped again. The stranger took no heed for the dent in the door. He opened the door and said, "GET OUT OF THE TRUNK!" in a very loud voice.

The gang went into the Stoney Creek Inn. Jeremie, Aelita, Cassidy, and XANA went into room 133; Odd, Samantha (Kiwi also), Yumi and Ulrich, 134; William and Sissi, 135; and the man 136.

"This really is crazy," XANA said.

"We need to escape," Aelita agreed.

"In addition to that, we are prisoners here by the man," Cassidy said. She pulled out what looked like a TV with a DVD connection.

"Where did you get that?" Jeremie asked.

"It was a gift my mom and dad gave me when I came to Kadic!" Cassidy said sheepishly. "When I rummaged through the sack to find Sissi a thing to calm her nerve, I also found my TV. I just forgot to tell you!"

"Do you have some DVDs in your CD case?" Aelita said.

"Yeah, but nothing on the _Hospital of Horrors_, sorry," Cassidy said. "Let me see!" She said, unzipping her Universal Voyager CD case. "I have _Over the Hedge, Madagascar, the Complete First Season of you guys, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events,_ _School of Rock, My _Sheltered Reality_ Tape, Corpse Bride, My Talent Show thing, Hoodwinked, Harry Potter, _and_ National Treasure!"_

"Could we watch _School of Rock _on that?" Aelita asked.

"Yep," Cassidy said.

"LET'S GO!" XANA said in the best Queen's "Another one Bites the Dust" impersonation in history.

"Okay," laughed Cassidy.

And the opening started with the guitar riff on No Vacancy's _Fight_!

Yumi and the rest of the gang went into room 133 to watch _School of Rock_ when they heard the beginning riffs of _Fight_. They had few entertainment options. It really let off boredom.

The hotel cleaners somehow brought them popcorn to let them have something to eat.

Everyone ate the popcorn with ravenous bites. Cassidy and the others had a good time.

For the first dinner in a long time, they had pizza with breadsticks on the side (ALL meat) **(A/N: I like ALL meat pizza!)**

Everyone, for the first time, slept together with full stomachs…


	14. Odd's Back, 90sa, and New Member Nichole

**Disclaimers are as the same as always.**

**Claimers: Cassidy, Sarah, Nichole, plot, and whatever new things I could think up**

**Chapter 13**

When everyone woke up the next morning, they were refreshed and ready to tackle the door for the second time.

Odd's stomach roared with hunger that even Theo or Emily could hear it (not literally though). "I'm starving," he said.

Samantha, who was worried about Odd from the start of chapter 9, ran over to Odd and kissed him on the cheek, causing Odd to blush to that of a red Harley Davidson tail light.

"Odd, you're back!" Samantha cheered. "I was worried that you, along with your appetite, would fade."

"Let's get some breakfast," Jeremie said.

"That sounds like a good idea right about now!" Aelita agreed.

"Ditto," said Sissi.

"Yeah," William agreed.

"Awesome," said Ulrich.

"Yeah," said Yumi.

"I'm with you!" Odd said.

"I agree," Samantha said.

"Let's go!" Cassidy exulted.

"Food sounds good right now," XANA said.

They all (one-at-a-time) took a quick shower, put on their old clothes, and went down to the breakfast parlor. Everyone grabbed a cup of hot cocoa, a croissant, and waffles to top it all off.

They had just finished when Cassidy and her friends went upstairs to room 133 to watch _Corpse Bride._ **(A/N: Everyone has their own room keys!)**

After the movie, Cassidy unplugged her TV and said, "You might never know when we're about to hit the road!"

"That's true," said Yumi.

The next sound that the gang heard was so scary that Cassidy nearly threw her head through the ceiling to the second floor.

She went Up-Top on the bunk bed and asked, "What was that?!" in a mortified voice.

"I don't know," XANA soothed, climbing up to comfort his girl.

"I'm scared when I say that the noise was a gunshot!" Cassidy said.

They heard a click and saw…Nichole, the hotel cleaner from the Holiday Inn. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"I told my boss that I was going on vacation for a few weeks," She said. "The man is unconscious for a few minutes. I better be quick to get you guys out of here!"

They followed Nichole to see a man in a yellow shirt with blue jeans unconscious.

"Eh…Nichole," said Jeremie, "that's not our culprit."

"And indeed it isn't, _Nichole_," said a stern voice from behind.

They turned around to see their kidnapper. Nichole felt dumb.

***

In the trunk, everyone felt scared. Nichole joined the group. _All welcome our new member, Nichole,_ Cassidy thought grimly.

"We better STAMPEDE! We have a new member, so that equals extra strength on the field," Jeremie said.

"RIGHT," Everyone yelled.

"Glasses," Cassidy suddenly yelled. "Jeremie, I know we have eye conditions, but we have to keep our breakables unbroken!"

Jeremie nodded and put his glasses on the same tray as Cassidy's glasses were on.

"READY," William yelled.

"SET," yelled Sissi.

"NOW," shouted Yumi.

"ATTACK/CHARGE," Everyone yelled.

As they charged at the door, a bigger dent formed. "We—better," Yumi panted, "—rest—before—the—next—run."

"How about we take a break," Odd said. "Is anyone up for the game 90 Second Alphabet?"

"It sure can't get any worse," Ulrich said. "Let's go!"

"Let's start at the letter D!" Cassidy suggested.

"We'll have to have about 3-4 players," said Jeremie, "and to pick a scene that we could act out."

"In that case," Cassidy said, "Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and I will be the players."

"And," Odd said, "The scene is…"

"NO SCARY SCENES, ODD," Everyone yelled. "EVERYBODY IS SCARED ENOUGH!"

"Right," Odd said."The scene is Troy and Marcus, that's me and Ulrich, are trying to woo Jamilyn and Nikki, Aelita and Cassidy, as the soccer game is coming to a close. This will be pretend, so Cassidy and XANA are together, and Ulrich and Yumi will be together."

Odd and Ulrich pretended to do some stretches, when Ulrich said, "Don't you see those two beautiful girls up there in the stands?"

Odd looked up and said, "Everyone knows we fall in love after the game."

Ulrich said, "Friends to the end that's for sure!"

Odd patted his friend on the back, "Great work first half; 13 goals in 45 minutes; now that is a record that will go down in history."

"Half of the credit should go to you, Troy," Ulrich said. "You helped get us half of the goals yourself."

"In helping you," Odd said, "I bow down to thee."

"Just look at them," Ulrich said in fake-trance. "Have you ever seen anything as beautiful as them?"

"'K," Odd said, "We have to concentrate, Marcus! One more half and our names will go down in history!"

"Look at them, Troy!" Ulrich admonished. "Just look at them!"

"Marcus," Odd said, patting Ulrich on the back again, "we have one more half, and _then _we can meet Jamilyn and Nikki!"

"Now that's a plan that I can go with," Ulrich said.

"Okay," Odd said. "Let's go."

"Pretty soon we'll be done," Ulrich said.

"Quickly," Odd said.

"Right there are two love-struck soccer players," Aelita said.

"Straight and true," said Cassidy. "How do you know?"

"Troy seems lost, while Marcus is looking up at us," Aelita answered.

"Usually we would go fly a kite, but today," Cassidy said, "I think we are in love ourselves."

"Very much true," Aelita said.

"We are so lucky," Cassidy said, leaning against Aelita's shoulder, "Nikki!"

"Xmas is so far away," Aelita said.

"You are thinking about Christmas?" Cassidy asked. "It is summer!"

"Zebras are our team," Aelita said.

"A long time ago, we weren't into soccer," Cassidy said.

"Brent was my favorite, until we heard about his accident," Aelita said.

"Crave was my favorite, until I heard he moved from here to Kansas," Cassidy said.

"Dude, WE WON!" Odd said.

"That was a cool game," Nichole said, happily.

"Good job you guys," Jeremie said.

"I'm feeling tired," Cassidy said, yawning.

"We all are," said Yumi.

They then fell asleep…


	15. Odd Makes it back to Home Base!

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko and other things are not mine.**

**Claimer: I own Nichole, Sarah, Cassidy, and other titles I made up in this fan fiction.**

**Chapter 14**

When they all woke up, Jeremie checked his emails. One was from his dad, checking up on him; one was from Theo, telling him that the principal moved to more drastic measures (Police, FBI, Secret Service of France etc.); and one was from the kidnapper.

Jeremie couldn't help but open up the email. It read:

**If you could read this, then I'll tell you where you and your friends are going to.**

**You are in the direction of a mall. I'm taking this easy on you. Shop wisely.**

**Here are some recommendations I want you to follow:**

**Lunch is at 12:00 (No later)**

**Hiding: NOT an option**

**Rendezvous point: Mall Entrance.**

**Rendezvous Time: 5:00 pm (No Later)**

**Disguises—useless unless it's clever**

**Consequences if the following orders...not followed:**

**Most Severe—chloroform**

**Least (like your relatives)—groundings will be handed out for 1 or 2 days (Depending on the number of offenses)**

**I'd watch my back if I were you.**

**Ted.**

_Ted,_ Jeremie questioned in his mind.

"Guys, we're going shopping," Jeremie announced.

"What," Everyone shrieked.

"I received an email from the kidnapper! He's taking it easy on us!" said Jeremie excitedly.

"Can we read it?" all members said excitedly

"Help yourself," said Jeremie, giving them his laptop.

The gang avidly read the letter, not even daring to blink nor look up from the computer that had the email.

When the gang, minus Jeremie, finished, their eyes widened. "Shopping for clothes," the girls, minus Cassidy (who is a bit of a tomboy), shrieked.

"Video games," yelled William, Ulrich, and Odd.

"Music," said everyone, minus Jeremie, as they giggled.

"Wait," Jeremie shouted. "We must shop for essentials, like food or clothing, so that we don't end up in the same underwear EVERY day."

There was an awkward silence until Cassidy agreed, saying, "Point taken."

"Where should we look first," asked Aelita.

"First of all, we must go to some clothing stores," Jeremie said, "Then we go looking for food to take with us, that way we have no empty stomachs or dirty clothes."

"Odd, how about you shop for clothes," said Ulrich, "I'll look for food."

"Oh…okay," Odd said in defeat.

"We're here," said the kidnapper from a random intercommunications device.

The gang opened up a window to find that they were in the direction of the mall. When they got there, they sat back down into the seat. When the kidnapper opened the door, he put Kiwi on a leash. Kiwi growled.

"You stay on your lead, little Rex," said the kidnapper.

"Hey, his name is KIWI!" Odd defended.

"You really are weird," the kidnapper said.

Odd just scowled angrily.

"Okay," said the kidnapper. "You may have read the email I sent to your friend. You have _until_ noon to eat lunch, and _until _five o'clock to meet at the rendezvous point or _else_!"

That spread fear into Team Lyoko's hearts like wildfire. They all had memorized the note, but having to be told up intimidated them.

They all went into the mall to shop for the essentials that Jeremie said to bring. The girls went into Macy's to buy themselves some clothes.

Jeremie and Odd went over to a Lee's store and bought up some clothes to last until next month.

Ulrich found a month's supply of food to help everyone's stomachs.

At exactly 12:00, everyone had lunch (like in the recommendations). Yumi, Aelita, and Samantha all bought a pizza slice. Cassidy and XANA each bought a pretzel dog **(A/N: If anyone has any questions on what a pretzel-dog is, I'll be glad to help answer it).** Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Sissi, and William bought spaghetti and meatballs **(A/N: My "helpers" decided this…)**.

At exactly 5:00, everyone found what they wanted: Music, video games, and clothes.

While the kidnapper did roll call to see that everyone was there, he found that someone was missing.

"Odd," He yelled so hard that the building shook.

The others were shocked to find their joke-making/loving friend to be missing. Odd shouldn't have gone far.

Meanwhile, Odd, even though he read the email, bent the "Hiding: NOT an option" rule. He hid in a Spooky House store, a store that had _millions_ and _millions_ of spaces and hideouts. Odd found Hideout No. 1, a hideout near the window. A clerk found him there!

"What are you doing here?" said the clerk.

"What's it look like," Odd asked. "I'm hiding!"

"Mom and Dad," hinted the clerk even though she had no clue to prove it.

"No," Odd said.

"Tartar Sauce," interjected the clerk. "Well, what are you hiding from?"

"Kidnapper," Odd said. "He's in a teal shirt, hidden in a black jacket, with blue jeans!"

"I don't see him now!" she said.

"Well, keep me hidden," he snapped. "I don't want to go willingly into his hands, if you know what steed I'm riding."

"Okay," said she. "I'm just going to push this button, and it will hide you completely."

"Will I suffocate?" asked Odd.

"No," said the clerk. "We have air holes to keep hide-a-ways like you breathing."

"I'm ready and willing to try it!" Odd said eagerly.

The clerk pushed the button. Slowly, ever so slowly, Odd's Hiding Expedition began at Spooky House.

He laid himself in a straight horizontal line—fortunately, the hideouts hid everyone—, hoped, and prayed that the clerk wouldn't squeal and rat him out.

Meanwhile, the kidnapper was raging mad. He went over to the Spooky House store and asked the clerk (the one that helped Odd out), "Have you seen a purple-clad boy that has yellow hair with a purple diamond on it."

The clerk, following Odd's orders, said, "No, I haven't. In fact," she smirked, "I haven't seen someone like that at all!"

"Oh, really," said the kidnapper, looking at Hideout No. 1 suspiciously. He then looked inside. Nothing was there. He looked down. Nobody.

"Well, sorry if I wasted your time," said the kidnapper politely.

"Not at all," said the clerk.

"I'm going to…keep looking in the other stores," said he calmly.

"Okay, I hope you find who you're looking for!" shouted the clerk.

Odd, however, kept to the status quo and stayed perfectly straight. He was surprised to feel the room turning. He looked at the clerk that helped him. "Thank you."

"If that was the man, tell me," said she.

"It was," said Odd. "I'm going to find a disguise to help me out."

"We have a variety of costumes," said the clerk excitedly.

"Okay, but nothing too monster-like," said Odd; "the kidnapper would think the wrong way."

"How about a detective's costume?" suggested she.

"That will work," said Odd.

"Straighten your hair a bit and put on this Casablanca costume on," said another clerk.

"Perfect," said Odd as he was paying for the costume.

"In the dressing room, hurry," hastened the clerk that helped him.

After a few minutes, Odd emerged a strikingly hot detective, his hair hardly shown at all, his clothes innately hidden in the costume. He looked like a Dick Tracy look-alike, with sunglasses to conceal his eyes.

He went over a newspaper stand near the third floor railing, ordered one, and went over to a Dog Lovers store. Odd leaned on a steady beam and pretended to read the newspaper. Sure, he was faking, but it was for a good cause.

The kidnapper had no clue to where Odd was. He looked in the food court, and couldn't find him.

Odd went to the bathroom to take off the costume, but he kept his hair as slicked down (like in XANA Awakens) as he possibly could.

He got caught by police when he got into the electronics center. "Hey," said one of the officers. "You are one of those kids we saw on the news today."

"How did you see the news," asked Odd.

"We were at the gas station and we saw your yearbook photo," said the other officer. "Then we got a call from the boss to help get you kids back home if we saw hides or hairs of you."

"And you fit one of the photos," said the first.

"That's really cool!" said Odd excitedly, heart jumping wildly. "I'm getting RESCUED! WA-HOO!"

"Let's get you back to Kadic," said the second excitedly.

Odd was as happy as a well-fed cat to be rescued. He smiled all the way to Kadic's gates.

Meanwhile, the kidnapper decided to give up. Jeremie and the others were getting worried, but they had to endure other things on task…


	16. Samantha's Rescue, OTH, and UxY

**Disclaimers and whatnot: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Claimers: I do own Cassidy, Nichole Mann… and this will be the longest chapter in CK history!**

**I can hardly believe it. I'm on the 15****th**** chapter already. *sings "Rock Star" by Hannah Montana, starts dancing a victory dance, looks at "audience" and blushes* Ahem, on with the fan fiction.**

**Chapter 15**

"No," the kidnapper said as the needle to the fuel gauge lowered to the letter "E". _Out of gas, I can't believe it._

Meanwhile, Jeremie and the others were wondering about where their buddy Odd went. Hiding was not an option on the letter. Wherever he was, they hoped that their friend was okay and safe.

"We are making a stop to a gas station," said the kidnapper from the random intercom device from last chapter. "If you need to go to the bathroom, and to get some snacks and a drink, then I suggest we do it now or wait until we hit the next hotel!"

"We are too nervous to eat," Jeremie said, worried over the sake of Odd's well being.

"Eating might be a scar to Odd," said Aelita agreeing.

When they got to the gas station (a 2gos™ store), everyone bought their snacks and soda, and sat near the table to watch some TV.

The news was on (Channel 14). A man on screen said, "Hello friends, I am Bill Amstar on the 6:00 news. Today, authorities found a teenage boy from a kidnapping case and taken to Kadic Junior High School, and man, he has a lot to say, but he is glad to be home at the school! For more, we'll go to Ellen Michaels who is on the scene with the boy, Ellen!"

The scene changed from the newsroom over to Kadic Junior High School. A woman in a sepia-brown news jacket said, "Thank you Bill. As you've heard—" she had her hand over a yellow-haired-with-a-purple-diamond-in-his-hair boy—"This boy has been rescued—"

"Hey, wait a minute," said Cassidy. "Don't we know him?"

"It's Odd," said Aelita gleefully. "He's at Kadic! He's safe!"

"Holy Cottonmouth, that's right," XANA said.

"—from a kidnapping," said Ellen. "He's right here with me and is very excited. Odd, do you have a few words to say?"

"I have a whole book," Odd joked. The gang, probably a whole nine yards away from Odd, laughed.

"Okay, you've had quite a voyage," Ellen said. "Tell the world how you escaped the clutches of the kidnapper."

"I bent a few rules," said Odd.

"Oh," Ellen asked. "Like what?"

"Number three: Hiding: NOT an option, and Number Five: Disguises: Useless unless it's clever."

"Those two rules," mused Ellen.

"That and not meeting at the meeting point and time," said Odd.

"You are a cool kid for breaking those four rules," said an impressed camera operator.

"Well, there you have it," said Ellen. "Do you have anything else to say?"

"Yes, to my girl, Samantha. If you can, please, bring my dog, Kiwi, back!" Odd said desperately.

"How about that, a boy rescued from a kidnapper," Ellen said. "Anything else?"

"I do hope that my friends and cousin—" Odd winked into the camera—"get back to Kadic as soon as possible."

"Okay, back to you, Bill," Ellen said.

Jeremie, Aelita, Samantha, and Sissi were in tears of joy; William, Nichole, XANA, Cassidy, Yumi, and Ulrich were overjoyed; but the man was simply outraged. "He broke four rules!" he yelled. "C'mon! We're turning back and getting your buddy!"

Everybody's faces, minus the kidnapper, turned from joy or ecstasy into incredulousness. "WHAT," They yelled.

But the man did not hear a word of it. He ordered the whole gang into the trunk and closed it.

"I wonder what he'll do now," panicked Cassidy. Usually, panicking was natural to her.

Jeremie brought the email from the kidnapper earlier up and put it on Cassidy's lap. "Take a look," he deadpanned.

"…Consequences if the following orders…not followed: 1. most severe: chloroform!" Cassidy gasped as she read.

"Odd might be on the list for that," said Jeremie.

"It's all over!" said Samantha. "We're never—nothing, zilch, nada—getting out of here!" She then burst into tears. Cassidy turned to Samantha and put her arm around Samantha. "We will if we just believe! Happiness can be found in the most darkest of places, if only one remembers to turn on the light, at least that is was Dumbledore said in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_."

"We better hope that security's been firmly tightened!" said Ulrich.

"It has," Jeremie said. "Theo warned me about the principal calling drastic measures!"

"Like…," Yumi asked.

"Like police, FBI, and The MIB of France," said Jeremie.

"Oh my God," gasped Aelita, "you don't mean…"

"Yes, I mean the other words," Jeremie said softly. Somehow, his voice sounded like a lullaby. It soothed the panicky princess enough to calm down a bit.

"What are 'the other words'," Yumi asked.

Jeremie didn't feel like _now _would be the time so he said, "I tell you later!"

"Okay," said the black-haired girl.

"I think we are headed to Stoney Creek again," said Ulrich.

"We are?" asked Aelita. To her, the kidnapping was bigger than the Eiffel Tower.

"I can feel it," said Ulrich, shaking like mad.

The others thought that Ulrich was joking around, but when the man ordered them out of the trunk, everyone started shaking. If this were a bad dream, they would have asked someone to pinch them awake. Unfortunately, they were living the nightmare.

Jeremie started keeping Hotel numbers to give to police later, asking Cassidy the Holiday Inn numbers.

"The Holiday Inn numbers were in this order: 117, 118, 119, and 120. The Stoney Creek numbers were: 133, 134, 135, and 136."

"Okay, good," said Jeremie as he typed the numbers like a crazy person pressing buttons randomly.

"Aelita is it okay if we stay in one room to keep each other company?" asked Samantha.

"I hope so," Aelita answered.

"Me, too," said Cassidy, holding on to her TV with the DVD connection.

"What will the movie be this time?" Yumi asked.

"Well, we already saw _School of Rock_ and _Corpse Bride_, how about _Over the Hedge_?" Cassidy asked.

"Okay," agreed everybody.

"I think I bought some popcorn at the mall," said Ulrich.

"Where is it?" asked Nichole.

"In the bag with the _other_ food items for a month," Ulrich said proudly. "In the trunk."

"You mean it," asked Cassidy.

Ulrich nodded.

"Ok," said XANA.

Panicking already, Cassidy pulled out her (surprisingly) recharged cell phone, dialed Odd's number and waited.

"_Hello, you are talking to the firstly rescued Odd Della Robbia. Who, may I ask, is calling?" _said Odd.

"Odd, this is Cassidy," said Cassidy.

"_Cassidy, have the police rescued you? Is Samantha safe? Is Kiwi safe?"_ Odd bombarded.

"No, yes, and…yes," said Cassidy panicking. "I must warn you, you are in grave DANGER!"

"_Danger, from what?"_ asked Odd.

"The kidnapper is coming." Cassidy said, "For you! You have to go to you-know-where and hide in You-Know-Where-To-Go. You know how to do you-know-what?"

"_Kind of,"_ said Odd._ "Pass me to Aelita or Jeremie, please!"_

Cassidy passed the phone to Aelita (the closest person) and Aelita explained the "you-know-what" (Self-delayed Virtualization) in plain English for Odd.

"That is what you need to do," said Aelita finally after what seemed like a few minutes. She passed Cassidy's phone to Cassidy.

"Okay, you got all of that down?" asked Cassidy.

"_Yes, and I know what I must do!" _said Odd.

"Watch out for the You-Know-What's and that Jell Fido," Cassidy coded.

"_Gotcha,"_ said Odd.

"Hopefully this will go right," said Cassidy under her breath.

"_Okay, see you,"_ Odd said, _"later, if I get diverted from the You-Know-Where-To-Go!"_

"Okay, bye," Cassidy said as they both hung up.

"Where did you tell _him_ to go?" asked Ulrich.

Cassidy leaned in and whispered in Ulrich's ear, "Lyoko!"

"I hope this works," XANA said.

Everybody's hearts, minus the kidnapper's, jumped as if they were on trampolines. Even though it wasn't on subject Cassidy said, "Man, I'm so glad my seven-year-old sister isn't in this mess!" **(A/N: I have a sister who is 7 years old. Her name is Rhiannon.)**

When everyone got into their assigned rooms (J/A C/X: 116; Y/U, Samantha and Kiwi: 117; W/Sissi and N: 118; Kidnapper: 119), Cassidy (C) plugged in her TV and put in _Over the Hedge_. Everyone, excluding the kidnapper, came in to watch. Yumi (Y) popped some popcorn for everyone to eat. Aelita (A) came back from the vending machines and brought some soda (their favorites: Cassidy, Nichole Mann (N), and XANA: Root Beer; Ulrich (U) and the rest: Coca Cola **{A/N: I don't know what is in the soda machines at Kadic}**).

When everyone finally settled in, Cassidy started the film. Yumi, suddenly, snuggled up to Ulrich, which caused the latter to blush. Ulrich smiled as he smoothly rubbed Yumi's hair.

"Hey, Yumi," said Ulrich. "Do you want me to get you a blanket from the front desk?"

"I would like that!" said Yumi in her calm tone as she smiled **(A/N: Remember "Log Book," near the end?)**.

Ulrich reached across the desk and grabbed the phone, almost wrapping himself up in the cord. He looked up the front desk and called the number. "Hello, my friend would like to get a blanket for warmth," He said.

"What is your room number?" asked the employee.

"One-sixteen," said Ulrich.

"Okay, we'll be right up!" said the employee.

"Thank you," said Ulrich. "We're set!"

"Okay," said Yumi almost-passionately.

"Yumi, are you okay?" Ulrich asked nervously.

"Never better," said Yumi, snuggling into Ulrich's chest even more, deepening Ulrich's blush.

"I hope we get out of this deal alive," said Ulrich. "If we don't, I just want to say I…"

"Yes, Ulrich," Yumi asked.

"… —" He hesitated—"love you!"

"You do?" Yumi asked. "What got your nerve up?"

"Let's just say, hypothetically, that a friend told me to speak to you from the heart!" said Ulrich.

"Really," She asked—everything seemed to have disappeared while they spoke—"who told you?"

Ulrich smiled. "William told me so, or else that one day he would speak to you from the heart and that he would be a big part of my problems."

"What problems do you have?" Yumi couldn't help but be curious.

"Like **my father**," said Ulrich darkly. "He's always nagging on and on about my grades. He's not me. I have my own personality, not his!" He hit his fist in a clear area (near the floor).

"That's true," said Yumi.

"The _**ONLY**_** time** he _lightens up_ is when I play soccer!" said Ulrich angrily. "I don't want William to be a part of the stack!"

Yumi put a hand up to Ulrich's face. "Maybe we could help a heap to bring those grades up," she said.

Ulrich thought for a moment. _**Maybe**_his father would lighten up to the point where he could relax. Ulrich's father _was_ a pain-in-the-neck **(A/N: it's true.)**, causing Ulrich to be stressed.

"We'll find a way," Ulrich said, agreeing to the battle plan set before him.

"Hey," said Cassidy, hitting Ulrich and Yumi in the backs with a pillow, snapping the two to reality. "We were about to watch the opening sequence of _Over the Hedge_ and you two decide to act all _R&J_ on us."

"We couldn't help it!" said Ulrich and Yumi.

"That was true affection there," said the employee who entered with a blue blanket for Yumi. **(A/N: I **_**miss**_** Odd, but it was in the blueprint that Odd gets rescued first!)**

Yumi and Ulrich blushed.

"Now, lads and lasses," said Cassidy, imitating Irish the best she could, "let's get on with the row, shan't we?"

"Okay," they all said, laughing at Cassidy's weird makeshift way of Irish **(A/N: My **_**name**_** is Irish, but I'm not Irish, just like Ulrich's **_**name is German but he isn't that way**_**).**

They ended up watching the whole movie together, minus Odd, who they missed so much. It was like _Milo and Otis_ except that Odd was Milo and Otis were his friends.

That night, Samantha, waking up at 3:00 in the morning, decided to go outside to get some fresh air **(A/N: Someday, I would like to try that, you know.). **She looked at everything from the outside. She then decided to get back inside the hotel. She went over to room 116 and fumbled for the key she grabbed earlier.

The next thing she knew she heard the words "FREEZE! Don't move a muscle!" that made her heart pound in her ears.

She raised both of her hands up and froze. "Please, whoever you are, I'm just trying to get into my room! I'm sure that whatever it is, I'm super sorry!"

Just then, a light shown in the corner of her eye. "Sorry," she heard the voice say. According to the voice, it sounded male. "What is there to apologize for?"

She didn't turn around. "It's all right; we're not going to hurt you! Just turn around to face us!"

She turned to the sound of the man's voice. The man looked from her to the other who hadn't spoken and said, "Hey look! Isn't that Samantha Knight from Kadic?"

"It sure looks like it! The news said that she was amongst the teenagers that were in the kidnapping case," said the man in a voice that represented Kronk from _The Emperor's New Groove/School_ to the other.

"In that case, I would like you to find Odd's dog and come with us!" the first said.

"Okay," said Samantha, frozen. "Wait here. Kiwi's inside."

She thawed and put the key in the lock, slipped inside and tiptoed to the gray dog. "Here, Kiwi! We are going home!" Samantha whispered. Kiwi jumped into Samantha's expecting arms and she came out of the room. "Okay, I got him," said she.

She looked worriedly out the back window of the police cruiser. Questions arose from her chest. What will happen if the kidnapper found her missing in the morning? Where would she hide? Lyoko, the factory, or in the garden shed that was off limits to students but not to adults?

"This will be a crazy journey, Kiwi!" she murmured as she drifted off to sleep…


	17. Jeremie and Aelita make a break for it

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is not mine.**

**Special thanks go to Strgrl4eva for reviewing my story twice.**

**1. ****The story is actually good so far. But word of advice, get to know your charaters better. In certain parts of the story, I just stopped and thought "Yumi would NEVER do that or Ulrich would never SAY anything like that..." so yea. Other than that, you are doing an awesome job. Keep up the good work. And I look forward to reading more of your work in the future. : D**

~Star

**2. *scratches head* ok now I'm confused. Since when is XANA one of their school friends... and who's Cassidy. I mean I know I missed a few (dozen) episodes but I figure SOMEONE would have filled me in if XANA was a good guy now.**

**PS. Add more detail if you can**

**(I'm sorry for corrections. I use Microsoft Office Word 2007)**

**Claimer: Cassidy, Nichole and any plot thing are mine, Odd returns, ****and this is a long chapter.**

**My Power in Lyoko is like a cat's: Meowing, Hissing, scratching, (I like Warrior Cats) Biting (if I'm near a small monster like a Kankrelate)**

**My weapon: a staff that turns to any size and shape (depending on the monster, for example if it was a Hornet, it would turn into a giant fly swatter)**

**Chapter 16**

When Cassidy woke up the next morning, she had the feeling that something was wrong. Samantha originally slept on the bottom bunk at 10:30 **(A/N: They drew straws to see who would get the bunk bed. Cassidy and Samantha won, but Cassidy let XANA go to bed on her bunk **_**only**_** to go to sleep! End A/N)** while Cassidy slept on the top bunk with her stuffed animals and XANA! Kiwi, meanwhile, slept in a chair. Cassidy looked over to the bottom bunk to see Samantha gone. She looked at the chair Kiwi slept in. Kiwi was gone too.

Her heart leapt in panic. She knew that if Kiwi and Samantha were gone, they were going to face serious consequences. She also knew that if her friends and boyfriend didn't do something soon, they might not even _last_ a few days.

She climbed down the bunk, careful not to wake XANA, went to Aelita, who was sleeping next to Jeremie, **(A/N: Even though I'm a girl, I think that Aelita is cute when she's sleeping *blushes*), **and gently shook Aelita awake. "Aelita, I think Samantha and Kiwi are missing!" Cassidy whispered.

"Where do you think they went?" Aelita whispered back.

"I don't know, but we better rally up a search party and try to find them before the kidnapper figures two and two together!" whispered Cassidy desperately.

"That's true," said Aelita.

"Wake Jeremie up, I'll grab XANA and we'll start our own search party," Cassidy said.

"What about Sissi, William, Yumi, and Ulrich," Aelita asked; "they should help too!"

"Maybe, but Yumi and Ulrich confessed already, and I believe that their nerves are frayed," said Cassidy. "When XANA and I confessed our feelings out to each other, our nerves were more fried than a burnt omelet. After we took a little siesta in the park, our nerves finally simmered down."

"Okay," said Aelita as she proceeded to wake Jeremie up.

Cassidy climbed up to the top bunk and shook XANA awake. XANA yawned and said, "What is it?"

"Samantha and Kiwi are missing, and we need your assistance," said Cassidy in a whisper.

"Okay, I'm in!" whispered XANA, "But what if we don't find them?"

"Then we'll just hold our guts in and hope that he gets two and two wrong," said Cassidy.

XANA nodded in agreement. It would be a wonderful thing to find Samantha and Kiwi alive. Jeremie might find them with his Super-sniff **(A/N: Hey, welcome back, Super-sniff *smiles*)**, but it may be impossible.

XANA was about to climb down, but Cassidy took his arm and smiled. "Did we forget something?" she said sweetly.

"I guess we did," XANA chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"That's better!" said Cassidy while she blushed. **(A/N: I told you that there would be Cassidy/XANA fluff)**

XANA let Cassidy climb down like a man would a woman. As she climbed down, a knock came from room 116. She went over to the peephole and saw someone super special.

Her heart jumped in excitement. Her stomach lurched with over-joy. Cassidy's hands shook as she touched the cold, silver handle. She opened the door and gave Odd a huge hug **(A/N: I couldn't survive another chapter without Odd. I was nearly in stitches) **that nearly strangled him.

"But, how…?" asked Cassidy, tightening her hug.

"I escaped from Jim's clutches when he refused to let me go to Lyoko. I decided to escape from school! Man, am I going to be punished at Kadic!" Odd said in a squeaky, almost-strangled voice.

"Well, get inside," said Yumi with a little chuckle when she heard Odd's voice.

"Welcome back," Jeremie smiled with joy.

"Thank you, thank you," said Odd squeakily, still in the stranglehold of a hug, "That's Odd the Magnificent for you."

"But we have Samantha and Kiwi to find!" Jeremie said almost sadly.

"They went missing this morning," Aelita explained, trying to pry Cassidy off Odd with all her strength.

"She might be at Kadic," said Odd, almost hissing squeakily. "I saw a police cruiser go by me while I was running away. Two people were in it. I think those two might have been Samantha and Kiwi!"

"In that case we better search…," said William brightly.

"THEY'RE AT KADIC, WILLIAM!" everyone yelled. "WHAT AN IDIOTIC THING TO SAY!"

"But…what if we searched but _pretended_ to do it?" said William, his heart tightening in annoyance.

"Oh…" everyone said in a "now I see" voice.

Odd's smile, if it were possible, would have went as high as his hairline if Cassidy's excitement weren't worsening the hug that Aelita had tried to pry them apart from.

"That's as clear as mud," said Cassidy after Aelita pried Odd and she apart.

"I agree with Cassidy. It _is_ clear as mud," agreed Yumi.

Everyone walked out (fully dressed in clean clothes) and started pretend-searching. William pretend-searched in the bottom floor with Sissi while Ulrich and Yumi pretend-searched the third floor. Jeremie and Aelita pretended to search the second floor, Odd the fourth. Cassidy and XANA searched the first floor.

When the kidnapper woke up, he had no idea what was happening on the other floors.

After pretend-searching in the second floor, Aelita had an inspirational idea. "Hey, Jeremie, how about we get lost together _on purpose_. That way, the kidnapper won't be the wiser," she smiled wryly.

"That…is…genius," said Jeremie, pausing in exuberance and smiling at his girl.

Aelita's heart was wild with this plan, and leapt when Jeremie said those words. She smiled in excitement and her eyes sparkled in exhilaration.

"Let's do it then!" she said in high spirits, tugging at Jeremie's arm and walking toward the elevator. She pressed the up button and called the elevator. After letting other passengers through, they went inside the car. Jeremie smiled in zest because this plan was forming together.

"Did I mention that this plan is genius, because it is," asked Jeremie, exchanging a glance at the pink-haired princess, and smiling.

"I think you have, just now," said Aelita, smiling. "And thanks. It just came to me!"

"You're welcome," said the blonde genius with a smile.

The elevator went up to the fourth floor, where Odd was at. When the elevator opened, Jeremie and Aelita dove into a broom closet where Odd already searched.

"Stay hidden," Aelita smiled as she ruffled Jeremie's hair, making him laugh and blush at the same time.

Suddenly, Jeremie found a Marvin Miller baseball bat on a random shelf. He smiled. Maybe he could use this newfound weapon to brain the kidnapper, but the bat may break, and he could lose the shot of hitting their culprit again. _I must be careful with this weapon. I might love Aelita, and she may be free from the Supercomputer, but I need to protect her with my life. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, William, Sissi, Cassidy, Samantha, and XANA do a fine job of doing it on Lyoko, but I must do it on Earth. I _will_ be her protector on Earth and Lyoko if something bad happens there and the rest of the team is not capable of protecting her, _Jeremie thought deeply. _No matter what my brain thinks, I_ _deserve her. Franz might think the same thing if he were here._

Aelita turned to notice Jeremie in deep, _deep_ thoughts and decided to crawl to him. She touched him on the shoulder, causing him to jump. Fortunately, the shelves were higher so Jeremie was safe from injury. "Jeremie is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No, there isn't!" smiled Jeremie as he winked at her passionately.

"You were swimming in your thoughts, weren't you?" she asked, returning the wink.

"Yes, but I was swimming in my happy thoughts," said he, blushing.

Aelita smiled in happiness. She loved to see Jeremie happy. It always made her heart swell in joy. When Jeremie was this happy, she was happy too.

"That's good," Aelita declared, and then eyed the bat. "How would the bat be useful?"

"This will be used for braining the kidnapper," said Jeremie. "When he's not looking, I'll conk him on the noggin with this Marvin Miller bat."

"That'll help a lot since we are in a bit of car trouble," Aelita smiled.

"Yep," said Jeremie. "Then we'll round up the members of the crew, including Nichole and we'll be out of here faster than data turning into information **(A/N: Thank you Intro to Computers A)**."

The two opened the closet and went to the getting-lost-on-purpose game. They went to the elevator and went down to the lobby, the floor that William and Sissi were searching. Jeremie and Aelita went outside to the arcade where Odd was playing at. They both froze.

Jeremie's heart jumped in panic. He pushed Aelita outside. "Odd can't know about our strategy that we are playing at," said he to Aelita. "Let's pretend-search in the arcade behind his back; he won't know a thing."

"That will be amazing to Odd. We are practically fugitives on the run. Let's hope that the kidnapper doesn't find us," said Aelita.

And they did what they needed to do. Odd suddenly decided to exit the arcade while Jeremie and Aelita were pretend-searching. Miraculously, Odd had no idea of what went on. After Odd left the arcade to pretend-search some more, Jeremie and Aelita went to the pool and, since it was covered, they hid underwater. Aelita, who was a little scared since the accident that she had **(A/N: Think Déjà Vu)**, decided to jump in second.

"You okay, Aelita," Jeremie asked after she jumped in.

"Yeah, but…remember the accident I had in the pool while we were learning about the water," asked she.

Jeremie then understood. "Oh…but that is in the past now. We don't have to worry about it anymore."

Aelita nodded. He understood her completely. After going unconscious and stumbling into the pool, Jeremie saved her life, and she was thankful for that.

After going to the other side, Jeremie and Aelita showered in different rooms to get the chlorine out of their hair, put on their dripping-wet clothes, and went outside. They were about to pretend to get lost again when a voice sounded from behind them. "FREEZE," said one of the voices, causing the two to jump.

Aelita's heart was racing. Memories of the Secret Service trying to arrest her and her dad threatened Aelita. Fear pumped adrenaline into her system. From there, her fear put her on the starting line.

Jeremie looked at Aelita. She looked panicked. She bent over like a person would on the track's starting line. And before he knew it, **BOOM!**

At the next moment, Jeremie's hair was out of place, even the two that stood on end. A huge wind blew him onto the wall and almost knocked him out of consciousness. Jeremie's head hurt and he blinked to stop double vision. He then turned to see that Aelita had fled.

"Oh, my," said Jeremie in shock then looked to see two dumbstruck police officers. "HOW COULD YOU!" he raged. "SHE'S AFRAID OF GOVERNMENT TYPES LIKE YOU PEOPLE! IF YOU KNEW HOW SHE FELT, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE YELLED 'FREEZE!' NOW I'M GOING TO FIND HER!" He then calmed down to find Aelita. "Aelita, where are you?" He yelled as he searched furiously to find her. He then bumped into William. "Hey, William, did you happen to see a pink flash go by here?" asked Jeremie desperately.

"Er…I don't say I haven't, sorry," said William in curiosity. "Why is that flash so important?"

"Because that might have been Aelita!" shouted Jeremie who was feeling more and more worried, heart pounding in his stomach. "She's afraid of government types, like police officers, and she fled. Now I have no idea as to where she went to hide!"

"I'm not so sure either," said William sadly.

"Let's go get Yumi," said Jeremie. "She might be able to help."

"She's on the third floor with Ulrich," said William. "Let's go!"

Jeremie climbed the stairs and went to the third floor while William took the elevator.

Jeremie made it to the third floor first and went to find Yumi, who was crouched over something pink. He noticed the pink thing right away.

_Aelita,_ Jeremie thought in desperation. He went over to Yumi and said, "Yumi is that Aelita?"

"Yeah, and she is crying over something horrible," said Yumi.

Jeremie's eyebrows rose curiously but worriedly. "Let's sit her on a bench!" said Jeremie.

They led the crying girl over to a nearby bench where they sat her down. Jeremie said, "Yumi, please, go get a cold but wet washrag and a box of tissues."

While Yumi was trying to do her chore, Jeremie tried to soothe the panicking princess. Aelita buried her head into Jeremie's blue t-shirt, soaking it down even more. "Oh, Jeremie, I'm—I'm so sorry," she whimpered clutching Jeremie's t-shirt, heart tightening with shame, "for leaving you for dead at the mercy of the cops! I was so frightened! I saw my memory! Oh…I'm so sorry!"

"I'm still alive, and I read them the riot act for using that line in front of you," said Jeremie calmly, hoping that it would calm her down.

Aelita buried her head even more into Jeremie's shirt. She looked panicked. She cried her heart out to her Savior that saved her from the Supercomputer.

Jeremie put his arms around her. She needed a Savior in the first place, and if Franz Hopper didn't create Lyoko, well, he didn't want to talk, or even _think,_ about it. He rubbed her back, and it calmed her down a little tiny bit.

"The M-M-Men…" sobbed Aelita looking up at the wet blonde genius. "…My father!"

Jeremie hushed her and said, "It's OK. It's not easy to have a painful experience on your back! When you introduced me to Cassidy for the first time, she told me as a _friend _all her life and experiences and some experiences were harder than ever for her to speak out, so it isn't easy at all."

"I know," sobbed Aelita, her tears now sopping Jeremie's blue t-shirt, burying her head back into his shirt.

Yumi came back with the two items in hand. "Is she going to be all right? It almost sounds horrible!" Yumi asked, her eyes softening to sympathy.

"I hope so," replied Jeremie in his "I hope so" voice. "That experience in front of the cops was too scary for her."

"What are you talking about?" said Yumi.

Jeremie leaned forward and explained to Yumi, in her ear, everything to the point that Yumi's eyes widened.

Yumi nodded in understanding. That's why Aelita was in so much pain. She had never known about it. Aelita's father was practically the only family she had left, aside from her friends, who protected her from the monsters on Lyoko. What would have happened if Jeremie didn't turn on the Supercomputer? Would she have loved in her life? If so, who would it be if not Jeremie **(A/N: That rhymed LOL!)**? Who would have turned on the Supercalculator if it weren't Jeremie? Would it be Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, or William? Yumi pondered these questions to herself while resuming her pretend-search, leaving Jeremie and Aelita to themselves.

Aelita stopped crying after a few hours from exhaustion. Her eyelids felt heavy and every effort to keep them open forced them down. The last thing she saw was Jeremie's face and before she knew, she fell asleep.

The police came an hour later. Jeremie cooperated with the police, and, together, they helped move the sleeping girl over to the police cruiser. From there, Jeremie stayed with Aelita all the way toward Kadic…


	18. Ulrich comes to Kadic, and Phone calls

Warning: Contains some of my theories. It may not be as random as it probably should. I don't own Code Lyoko. If you are thinking about suing me, I'll call you an eagle's monkey with midnight-like eyes, hippogriff feet, hives, crazy tire tracks on your backside, Z-shaped marks on your arms, and embarrassing pickle rashes from Heck! Okay enough _real_ sweet tea, on with the fan fiction story.  
**Chapter 17  
Ulrich's P.O.V**

With people disappearing like last-minute sales, we still keep searching for them.

Who's going to be next to go? Odd, Yumi, XANA, Cassidy, Jeremie, Aelita, if not me, who else will it be **(A/N: I rhymed again!)**?

I'm searching the top-most floor, by the way. I know, I have vertigo, but I'm searching anyway!

I was wild and free before moving to the academy. Odd then came afterward. As much as I hate his jokes, he did help brighten my days if I was down in the dumps.

A ding startles me. I look to my left. My heart starts pumping as if it was having a bad allergy attack! I was most likely to meet a Duo-possessed **(A/N: Duo is XANA's evil counterpart)** person than our kidnapper. He's partly cruel, and talks tough. I warned him, but he waved a white cloth in front of me. I went from strong to weak in one blow. I then saw blackness gather in a weird circle in my eyes and that was it; I was out like a light.

Aelita, so Yumi told me, had a panic attack near authorities, and Jeremie had to calm her down! I knew that he dreamed of seeing Aelita in flesh and blood for a year and a half. I couldn't blame him! I already feel the fate of Yumi—er never mind. We all knew that once all the online chats began that a true relationship was hatching. Even bringing a total stranger named Taelia (somehow, Aelita's and her name are an anagram of each other) to the factory told us two things: Número Uno: Jeremie loved Aelita with all his heart and Dos: He was not going to rest until Aelita was on Earth.

When we learned that Code: Earth worked, we talked to Aelita, and, I have to say, she was overjoyed.

We were enthused when she came to Earth. I started cheering first, and then Yumi came in with her cheer. She even yelled Aelita's name twice. **(A/N: I could hear through the cheers and it turned out that Ulrich seemingly started cheering first. I heard Yumi cheer next, and then "Oh, Aelita, Aelita!" in my ears. If you think I'm crazy, try me!)**

Jeremie did the honors of helping her out of the scanner. Jim and he steadied her a bit and Jim smiled at her. "So," Jim said in his gruff but excited tone, "this is the lovely lady," causing Aelita to blush for the first time, hands on her shoulders. "She's…" I heard Jim say before whispering to Jeremie. It must have been something sweet, because Jeremie smiled deeper and accompanied Aelita in blushing.

I finally regained my balance (I was the last to be devirtualized), and, together, we gathered to form a group hug.

Jeremie then looked at Jim's watch (yes Jim joined in too) and saw that we (Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, and I) were almost late to History with Mr. Fumet, and Yumi was nearly late for Chemistry with Mrs. Hertz.

But that was then and this was now.

I decide to make a break for it. It was crazy, but an over-the shoulder glance tells me that the kidnapper was on his way. I wish on the first star tonight that I might be alive tonight. My heart pumps more wildly than horses hooves (or maybe I hung around Cassidy too long). _Then_ things start to get freaky. The kidnapper starts charging after me like a rhino after his/her mate (Okay, now I _know _I hung around Cassidy _too_ long; she sometimes watches too much Animal Planet). I start praying for a miracle.

I look around for a miracle. There is none in sight. I look to my right and left. All of a sudden, I see something while running: A closing elevator. I decided that this would be a little once-in-a-lifetime gig, so I dive for it. I tumble but literally stick the landing at the end. I cheered my guts out! "I almost missed my elevator," I say to the people that are giving me a "This kid's nuts" look after regaining my composure. "I was hoping I wasn't."

I then decide to take a break from pretend-searching. It is a lot of hard work when you aren't searching for anyone. Aelita must be calm now. I decide that the next thing would be to go down where Einstein was (Odd gave him the nickname while he was doing his electro-chemistry report and Jeremie was talking about the return to the past program). I pressed the number two and, after the door opened up, and saw that Jeremie and Aelita disappeared without a single trace of hair on the bench where Yumi told me they were.

I sighed. Those two lovebirds could be anywhere. I sat on the bench and felt something cold and wet at the bottom of my seat. At first, I thought that Kiwi used this seat as a bathroom —nasty—, but when I smelled the bench, I didn't pick up any bad fumes. _Water,_ I thought. I took another sniff, _with a hint of chlorine._

"Oh," I said. "Jeremie and Aelita must have taken a dip in the pool! I sometimes envy you Jeremie!"

Since Jeremie had Super-sniff and I didn't, I envied our Boy Genius. Super-sniff was common in his DNA. I sometimes wish that I were born with Super-sniff.

When I took another sniff (close to the seat), I smelled something salty.

_Tears,_ I thought as this thing somewhat set me off. "Oh, man, Jeremie," I half-yelled to myself. "Did you yell at or hurt Aelita? Or was it Aelita's panic attack?"

Yumi must have heard me because she came running around the corner. "Aelita's panic attack," she said.

"I can hardly believe that four—"

"—Five—" Yumi corrected; obviously she was thinking about Kiwi.

"—five people—thank you—could just walk off and disappear like this. WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?" I full-on yelled.

"Not to an end," my friend Cassidy joked, coming from the elevator. She came into Kadic a month ago. XANA attacked on the 4th day. On the 8th day, XANA turned good. After that, both she and he went on an all-expenses-paid dating spree. I'm so glad they didn't get married, and thank God, they didn't. A used-to-be computer program plus a new kid that's only been at Kadic for only a month must equal a little bit _too much_ adventure!

"I'm glad that it's only a panic attack!" said Cassidy. "I had one once when Mr. Duncan—" Yumi and I flinched. We took down Public Enemy Number 1 **(A/N: Remember "Common Interest"! end A/N)** under XANA's control whose name was Peter Duncan before. Has an old memory come back to haunt us? Cassidy paused, and then added, "Mr. Kris Duncan," being more specific—it's as if she read our minds—"forced me to run the mile. My throat was burning for days!"

"Was it as dreadful as me having amnesia," I asked.

"Worse," she said grimly.

"Satellite lasers," asked Yumi.

"Worse," said Cassidy, sounding grimmer.

"A killing melody," asked Odd, who came up a second ago.

"Worse," even grimmer Cassidy said.

"Electric Shock," asked William who was with Odd.

"Now, that's dreadful," Cassidy finally agreed.

"We better be careful," I said.

"Yeah, we'd better," agreed Yumi.

"Ditto," agreed Sissi, coming from the elevator. William had some bad news.

"Jeremie and Aelita got caught?" I guessed, reading the emotion in his eyes.

"They were. Aelita was sleeping, probably from being hurt…"

"SHE HAD A PANIC ATTACK WILLIAM! JEREMIE WOULD NEVER HURT AELITA!" Yumi practically yelled.

"Why is William not the brightest bulb in the box this fan fiction?" I asked, unknowingly breaking the fourth wall barrier.

"Probably because of all this," said Yumi. "Stress can act on boys like William, too."

"Kidnapping," I said, "is as stressful as being blackmailed."

"Amen to that," Cassidy said—somehow she was religious—"Dear Friend."

"Jeremie and Aelita might be at Kadic. Somehow, I don't know why, I just know," said Odd, "They are at Kadic!"

Suddenly, one of our cell phones beeped. Cassidy picked hers up.

"Hello," she said, "Oh, hi Mom. No. Nothing out of the ordinary—" she sounded calm. "—I'm having just a nice gathering with my friends." A pause for a bit occurred and then Cassidy said, "Oh, darn it! I better tell you—" her panic level rose—"My friends, boyfriend, and I—" she then burst into tears—"have been kidnapped. I—I mean—we never talked to the man! It all just happened suddenly! One minute, I was going down to breakfast with my boyfriend, XANA, and the next, my friends and I were in a truck!" She turned silent for a while and then said, "A Stoney Creek Inn. No I don't know the phone number, sorry!" Silence followed and then, "If we die, remember this: I'll always be with you. Tell dad, Rhiannon and Braxton I love them. See you, if we come out of this alive."

Cassidy hung up! "Well that wasn't Aelita or Jeremie!"

Then, another one of our cell phones rang. Yumi answered hers. "Hello!" she paused then shouted. "Jeremie, oh God, am I ever glad to hear your voice! How's Aelita?" she paused again. "Oh, that's great!" I opened my mouth to speak but Yumi quieted me. "Where are you two?" she asked, "Kadic. Odd must be smart!"

I heard a ding behind us. I feared the kidnapper, so I herded the others to a safe location, as quiet as can be. Yumi tried hard to finish.

I looked around, keeping guard, not letting my guard down. Odd was a prime target for chloroform, and I couldn't let my friend Odd become knocked-out. The thought of these things made my heart swell in panic. Odd broke four rules and now he is a somewhat fugitive on this trip. My instinct told me to hide Odd and keep him safe. I told Yumi in a somewhat charade-like way about Odd.

"Lyoko can wait," said Yumi to Jeremie. "Remember Odd? Well, we have to keep him hidden!" she paused for a few seconds and then said, "He broke four rules, remember. Numbers two through four are the rules Odd broke! I can't stop it. We have to keep him safe."

"Odd, you are endangered now," Cassidy broke to him slowly, "since you broke four rules."

"Jeremie, calm down and stay in Kadic," said Yumi calmly but in a broken-up tone. She then put her phone on speaker. I heard Jeremie say, _"Odd, you better run for your life to Lyoko. Don't let anyone stop you. If they do, do what you have to do."_

She then lets us talk to him. She put the phone to Cassidy first. She talked in a jolted but shaken sob. Cassidy's message from Jeremie said to trust her feelings and calm down. She handed Yumi's phone to XANA who, literally, came out of thin air. His message from Jeremie was to keep his girlfriend as calm as possible. He handed the phone to William, whose message was to stop stressing and cool down. Sissi was next. Her message was confess to William and she would be happy. She handed the phone to me. I had a lot to say, so I started off, "Jeremie, when I smelled the bench, I thought you hurt our princess of Lyoko…What…?"

Normal P.O.V

Ulrich understood everything Jeremie said. _"Stay safe,_" said he, a slight breakage in his voice, _"I'll see you soon."_

The former's heart tightened. He put Yumi on the phone, and then went to the men's bathroom to pull him together. Ulrich sat on the sink and let the emotions over wash him.

Panic, fear, and stress put him on the edge. He had an urge to start some waterworks and let them go. He went over to room 116 and unlocked the door. He went over to what was Samantha's bunk, lie on his stomach, and let his emotions go…

—**A Few Hours Later—**

The tears dried and he somehow slipped off to sleep. Ulrich woke up feeling fresher than usual. He felt that he could conquer the world (metaphorically speaking). In spite of that, he didn't remember being in Kadic. The police must have come in and carried him to Kadic.

He smiled as he spotted Kiwi snuggling up to him. He started to touch Kiwi when the dog jumped awake **(A/N: My dog did that once. He's such a weirdo)**. Kiwi looked at his master's friend petting him and accepted it. He was so glad to be home…

**So, what do you think? Review me, please. I don't bite. If you review, I'll give you an excerpt on what the next chapter might be. Teenlyoko-fan7777 out!**


	19. Odd Makes it to Lyoko, and HUGS! ! !

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Claimer: I own Cassidy, and Nichole Mann.

**Chapter 18**

Odd was hiding behind a beautiful plant in a gorgeous vase when it all began. Something brushed past his nose. It made him try to stifle a sneeze. His nose burned like heck, and it didn't stop. _Don't sneeze, please don't sneeze,_ Odd commanded himself, but it was futile. He had to sneeze, and so, he geared up and…

"AAAHHH-CHOO," he sneezed.

The kidnapper, who was on the verge of finding the others, heard Odd's sneeze. Heart thumping, Odd jumped up and pressed the elevators down button.

He ducked inside and pressed the close-door button (|). The doors closed slowly, but Odd's elevator closed in the kidnapper's face.

The kidnapper's nose was burning now! It was as if someone sucker-punched him in the face. A rusty, tinny taste sputtered in his nose.

Odd put his back to the elevator wall with a sigh of relief. The elevator opened to the first floor, where Nichole was standing near.

When Nichole saw Odd, she was surprised. But before she could open her mouth, Odd grabbed her hand by the wrist and ran as if he was a bat out of hell.

They ran to Nichole's car **(A/N: Nichole drives a golden Jaguar)** and Odd said to her, "Go back to the Holiday Inn and act as if nothing happened!"

"But, what about you," Nichole asked.

"I'll just run, thank you!" said Odd.

As soon as Odd was sure that Nichole was safe, he went off at a run.

He took an over-the-shoulder glance and saw the kidnapper on his tail. He ran past the Holiday Inn and past where Cassidy hit the door. He went to Yumi's house.

Yumi unexpected her parents and brother coming home early, but _they _did.

When Hiroki got out of the car, he ran to his sister and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Yumi, I was so frightened! When we saw you on the news, we headed straight home!" he said.

If Hiroki's hug hadn't trapped Yumi's hands, she would have returned the hug, but she couldn't.

Ulrich (after leaving Kadic's grounds) also received a bear hug from Hiroki.

"I saw you on the news, too," said Hiroki to Ulrich.

"Are you overjoyed to see us?" asked Ulrich.

Hiroki nodded, and when he looked up, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

As soon as Hiroki calmed downed, he bombarded Ulrich and Yumi left and right with questions. The two were so busy that they didn't see Odd running toward them.

**BAM**

Odd stumbled into them. But he didn't stop from running inside Yumi's house and into the living room where he hid Up-Top the ceiling.

The kidnapper searched the living room, looking to the left and right.

When the kidnapper was in Odd's line of fire, the latter kicked the former on the head.

The kidnapper had a colossal headache that blinded him.

Odd jumped out the living room doors, scrambled to his feet, and ran to the factory, even though his throat burned.

Running into the factory _straight_ would cause suspicion, so Odd jumped from the bridge and into the water.

The water was chilly as Odd swam under the water and around the factory. He then hid in the bushes when he got out. He shivered a bit, and then quieted down.

The kidnapper gave up hunting down, and waiting out Odd so he went back to where Cassidy and XANA were.

—**Meanwhile—**

Sissi and William were at the ice cream parlor, kissing and thinking that they should just go out on dates together…

**A/N: I know that this chappie was a bit short, but I _promise_ to the millionth power that the next chappie will be longer. Read, relax, review! **

**~T-Lf7777~**


	20. The Final Battle, and a song

**Disclaimer: I don't own XANA, Code Lyoko, or whatever song you might see on this thing.**

**Claimer/mentions: Cassidy (me) and Nichole are mine, along with the plot.**

**How I do my fictions:**

**I get my inspiration (I'm sure that everyone does), work on/off computer and on/off my writing book, type my story, correct my grammar, and then finish it off.**

**Chapter 19**

After going through three more hotels, Cassidy started to believe that this kidnapping was a lap of luxury—_what an adventure we're having,_ thought she.

XANA, however, worried about his bubbly and energetic girlfriend. One night, he had a nightmare that seemed real. The kidnapper had an accomplice and that she threw a ninja star **(A/N: If you watch those shows and movies, you'll know what I mean! End A/N) **at the back of Cassidy's neck. She lost consciousness, and, rapidly, she was losing blood. Even though XANA kicked tail and saved Cassidy, he still worried, in his waking mind that he might lose her. Whenever the kidnapper came too close to Cassidy, XANA growled his German-Sheppard-like growl, and the former backed up, scared. **(A/N: XANA can imitate any noises, even artists, like Queen!)**

The kidnapper introduced the next hotel (a Super 8) to the two **(A/N: **_**And so the day is saved, thanks to the **_**Powerpuff Girls**_** *laughs to heart's contentment*.**_**)**

When they got inside, a spotlight shined on Cassidy. Cassidy's spirits rose. "Oh, XANA, can I sing a song at it? Please, oh, please," pleaded Cassidy.

XANA smiled. He knew that Cassidy like to sing, and man, she was a darn-good singer. "Oh, alright," he said.

Yanking free of the metaphorical leash, Cassidy scrambled up onto the stage and _Whole Lotta Trouble_ came onto the screen. She knew this song so well. After the intro, she opened her mouth and sang…

_Would you change your mind?  
__At the very last moment  
__Would you say "Stop" for a second?  
__I bet you couldn't think for a minute!  
__In the morning light,  
__He says,  
_"_When will I see you?"  
__She says,  
_"_I don't think tomorrow, baby!"  
__Sometimes, I wonder  
__If things would change  
__If we stayed together  
__Would you change your mind at the very last minute?__  
I think you should stop, for a second  
__Think for a moment  
__This could be a…  
__Whole lotta trouble  
__Whole lotta trouble  
__Whole lotta trouble for you  
__Well, this could be a  
__Whole lotta trouble  
__Whole lotta trouble  
__Whole lotta trouble for you  
__And the angels said,  
_"_You must have had a dream  
__And you remembered it  
__Till the dream followed through  
__Till the end of the dream  
__And the dream came true"  
__When I want something, I get it  
_"_You better go!"  
He says,  
"Yes, I think I better  
__STOP for a moment!  
__I think you should think for a minute!"  
__Would you change your mind at the very last minute?  
__When I want something, I get it  
__Whole lotta trouble  
__Whole lotta trouble  
__Whole lotta trouble for you  
__Well this could be a  
__Whole lotta trouble  
__Whole lotta trouble, baby  
__Whole lotta trouble for you  
__Oh, Yeah  
__Oh, Yeah  
__NOT guilty  
__HAVE mercy!  
_"_Oh," he says, "you could be my prisoner!"  
Well, you're not living in the real world!  
__You're not living in the real world!  
You're not my friend, you're not my love, and this is something that we really don't discuss!  
Where are you?  
__Sometimes I hear you crying  
and I wake up  
__And I get through it  
__Well, this could be a  
__Whole lotta trouble  
__Whole lotta trouble  
__Whole lotta trouble for you  
__Well this could be a  
__Whole lotta trouble  
__Whole lotta trouble baby  
__Whole lotta trouble for you_

The song ended and XANA realized something. This was her favorite song and she knew it by heart. XANA smiled as his girlfriend came down from the stage. Even the kidnapper was in shock! He never heard one of the gang members sing with such power.

Cassidy got off the stage and smiled, giving XANA a wink before entering their hotel room **(A/N: which is the same number as Hotel 1, 117)**. They watched Cassidy's drum performance.

The next morning, XANA and Cassidy did their normal routines, which was get up, dressed, and ready. Cassidy learned that when you are on Lyoko, you should be ready for battle stations at a moment's notice **(A/N: my birthday is coming up on February 22 this year (and thank you American Revolution :)) (I'll be 15, but this is **_**before**_** 2009)). **

Cassidy brushed her hair to a sheen, which was one thing that XANA loved about her, put on her glasses, grabbed her stuff, and smiled.

She came to XANA and kissed him fully on the lips. She then felt a chill go down her spine. She shivered, in an I-have-a-bad-feeling-about-today shiver.

"Is something wrong, my cuddly kitty," asked he.

"I just had a fuzzy premonition!" she said. "Something bad will happen today, and we don't have any protection. I think"—tears formed in her eyes—"I think your nightmare will come true!"

XANA's eyebrows rose to his hairline in worry. Will _his_ nightmare come true _today_? "Are you sure?" he asked, now feeling apprehensive.

Cassidy nodded as she sobbed. XANA protected her as they entered the trunk for the day's journey.

_Today,_ XANA questioned in his mind? _My nightmare of Cassidy, my sweet Cassidy, dying in front of me; it cannot be so! This has to have a subversive affect on this! What should I do? I can't let my girlfriend die at the kidnapper's mercy! I need to conjure all the strength that I have, and knock the door down. That way, we will be able to escape, and Cassidy looks too weak to help, leaving this mission to me!_

He stood at the back and, with a big breath, he summoned all his strength and he started barging at the door.

With all his strength, he managed to open the doors a crack.

He jumped back in sheer monotonous fear. All he needed to do was attack the door one more time and he and Cassidy would be home free.

The squeal of brakes and a sudden stopping motion threw XANA backward into the foot-thick crystal-hard back window. He winced as a pounding pain of heck in his head blinded him. He clenched his teeth and tried to forget the pain, but it wouldn't go away. Now blind against his will, he tried to lie down. A cold pack would have done nicely, but they were without health products to help the problem.

When the pain finally subsided, he went over to Cassidy, who now tear-soaked the seats, and cuddled/cradled her **(A/N: You get to pick)**.Her sobs turned to tremors and she finally calmed down.

Just then, a gas filtered inside the room, and Cassidy felt sleepy. XANA did, too. And they both went to sleep.

The next hour Cassidy awoke, but not in XANA's arms. She looked up and saw the kidnapper carrying her. Since she learned from the episode _Mister Pück, _she knew that she must fight and not talk. So she swung a leg near the target she intended to, _in the jaw_. That seemed to knock the kidnapper out.

A man's voice said, "She's awake, after her!"

Cassidy picked herself up quickly, but suddenly, after running three steps, she felt her vision go white. Dizzy, she leaned against the wall.

That move proved costly as someone then grabbed her roughly from behind and swung her over that person's shoulders. Hating her _ultimate_ weakness, she snapped her fingers in a "DARN IT!" motion. It almost worked. If only she would not stop when she had one of those equilibrium attacks, then the plan would work.

Someone taunted her from behind. "If only you knew your weakness, then you would have escaped," said a voice that was familiar.

"XANA," she questioned in stupidity.

"No, Duo," said the voice.

Cassidy groaned an "Oh, no!"

She, along with her friends and boyfriend, hated XANA's evil counterpart. If she weren't in the position that she was in right then, she would have fought.

"Duo, you are one sick, mutated chicken," she insulted.

Not even a bit offended, Duo said, "Thank you," in a voice that made Cassidy's spine prickle.

"So what's the plan this time, Duo? Are you kidnapping us so you could kill us?" Cassidy smirked as she folded her arms across her chest. "Well, I've got news for you. You only have two of us! The rest are safe at Kadic."

Duo was impassive as he heard this. He snapped his fingers, and what Cassidy saw was a white square that someone had obviously torn from a bed sheet. Cassidy's smirk turned to a frightened frown and she mumbled something along the lines of, "Mommy," in a quick tone.

"Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Cassidy started to sweat. She didn't know which road to take. Biting her lip, she tried to think of the decision.

Bravery pumped one percent at a time as she cocked her knee to kick Duo in the chest.

"Oh, I see it then," he said as the cloth came over to Cassidy.

It covered her nose and mouth as she spiraled with fear into darkness…

When Cassidy woke up, she saw XANA again. XANA obviously waited for her to wake, and Cassidy's stomach twisted in fright. She had so much news to tell him.

"Oh, XANA," she sobbed in frustration, "I tried to stop him, but Duo…he was stronger!"

"It's okay," said XANA, "I think I see our ticket out of this dusty-gray cell!"

"How," Cassidy wept into her lumpy brown pillow. "I'm a bit of a weakling now!"

XANA went over to her and put his hand on her back. He then pulled her over to him. XANA and Cassidy stayed like that all night.

The next morning, Cassidy felt a bit braver, stronger, and more powerful.

The guard came by, and unlocked the cell.

Cassidy's spirits rose again. She and XANA could get out of here and their troubles would be over their heads, out of their hair, and off their skins.

She went for an air-dive, but somersaulted uncontrollably instead. She had to break free from this. As this happened, XANA ran alongside the human wheel **(A/N: me! End A/N)** at the same speed as she was going.

The rest was like a movie. Cassidy rolled as if she was the human pinball and the building was a pinball machine. She knocked down many guards and rolled over to the **(A/N: I know that this never happens in real life, but this is a fan fiction! End A/N)** exit. She was about a foot from the door when Duo blocked her path. _I could take him,_ she thought bravely as she rolled to him courageously. When she got toward him, she suddenly stopped and got out of the somersault.

Cassidy got up shakily to her feet and staggered to stay up. She took one look at Duo and said as straight, innocent, and shakily as she could, "Whoo that was a bit of fun! We should try that again sometime. We might have a few friends over." She laughed as if she was suddenly drugged.

Duo rolled his eyes as if she was a nuisance.

Suddenly a sharp pain came across Cassidy's neck—well she could have felt it, if she wasn't as dizzy as she was. She lost consciousness with a smile.

XANA couldn't believe it. He was living his nightmare. This couldn't be _happening_ to him. He needed to stop it.

He then went over to the person who threw the ninja star and kicked her in the hyoid bone** (A/N: In case you are wondering, that bone is in your neck)**.

After overthrowing Cassidy's assailant, he went over to Duo, an "Angry-American" look crossing his features. He growled an angry growl that made Duo, who had Cassidy in his arms shoot up. In the background music **(A/N: Never gave it much thought)**, "The Final Countdown" by Europe played.

Duo put Cassidy down in a safe locale, and showed the same look that XANA carried.

The fight commenced.

Duo made the first move, which was a double-back-flip-and-kick combo. XANA took a step back and noticed a straight lead pipe. He grasped it, and took his move. He moved his sword-like weapon into his position. XANA wielded his weapon vigorously. With the fire of a thousand fires, XANA copied Ulrich and landed an "IMPACT" move to Duo's chest.

Duo, to an extent, didn't expect XANA's fiery move, and gasped out in pain. "Hey," said XANA bravely, "You just got owned, my counterpart."

"I'll be back for revenge," said Duo, keeping his pain behind him, "and you and your girlfriend will not see the light of day!" as he disappeared.

XANA went over to Cassidy, who was losing a little bit of blood, and took her to the hospital…


	21. Twilight like ending and PARTY ! ! !

**HOORAY**

**OHMYGOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH**

**TWENTIETH CHAPTER WHOO-HOO**

***DANCES TO WHATEVER MUSIC SHE HAS ON NOW***

**I MADE IT! ALL THIS TIME AND I MADE IT! YIPPEE **

**YAY ME**

**YAYZ**

**GOAL: TO GET TO 20 CHAPTERS**

**IS IT COMPLETE—HECK YEAH!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO**

**CLAIMER: I OWN CASSIDY, NICHOLE, AND WHATEVER PLOT YOU WILL SEE HERE.**

**W00T-W00T**

**W00T-W00T**

**CHAPTER 20**

Cassidy awoke from her slumber feeling some discomfort in the back of her neck. What happened? Who won? Was it her boyfriend? She had millions more questions on her mind. She scratched her neck to get rid of some of the itch to find that she had a little stitch-work done on it. _I wonder what happened after I stood up from spinning like a maniac_, she thought.

Just then, her friend Aelita came into her room with a smile on her features. "Aelita," she asked, "what happened to XANA? Is he…dead?"

Cassidy ended that question with a squeak.

"No," said Aelita, smiling. "He's alive and just a bit busy with cameras right now!"

Cassidy had to ask. "What happened?"

Aelita's smile turned into a frown. "I'll let XANA tell you that! He's been worried about you!"

"How long was I out?" wondered Cassidy.

"Two days," said Aelita. "I'll get XANA over here! He'll be happy when he hears that his girlfriend is alive and well!"

"Okay," Cassidy said smiling.

Aelita went out of the hospital room while Cassidy contemplated on a few things. She probably was sedated for two days, solving what Aelita had said. She sat up in her bed to get more comfortable and, with the remote control, turned on the TV to the news.

"In other news," said Bill Amstar, "the kidnapping victims are safe and sound including fourteen-year-old Cassidy Rene' McGuire, who sustained a back-of-the-neck injury."

Cassidy blushed as she saw her yearbook photo.

"The teen went from a bubbly and calm girl to a frightened girl in the closing days! She told her boyfriend that she had a 'fuzzy premonition' and that his nightmare would come true—" _That's true,_ said Cassidy in her thoughts. "—and it did three to four days ago…"

She turned the television offline and sighed in relief. _At least my folks know that I'm alive,_ she thought.

The next noise made Cassidy jump. She turned to see XANA at the door. "You have some questions to answer," flirted she.

"I know," said XANA.

"What happened after I came out of my somersault?" she asked, still in flirting stage.

"A ninja star made you lose consciousness," said XANA. "Some bad girl threw it."

"Then," Cassidy urged.

"I killed her and Duo and I had a battle, me using a pipe to make him dissipate. I then took you to the hospital," said XANA.

"How much blood did I lose, or did the doctors say?" asked Cassidy curiously.

"I was just in time, sweetheart," XANA said warmly. "You lost only one pint of blood."

"Thank God for you being _my_ savior," Cassidy said in a tease.

"Well, we're still boyfriend/girlfriend," said XANA.

Cassidy practically laughed her head off.

A nurse came in the room waving a needle. "I see that she is awake and okay," said the nurse.

"I don't feel any dizziness coming on," Cassidy smiled.

"Well, we're going to do some tests, and since you are hooked up," the nurse said, tapping at Cassidy's IV feed, "I think now would be the time."

Cassidy just flinched. _Now,_ she mouthed silently at XANA. _What a way to start after two days of being unconscious_.

Cassidy then felt a bit heavy. "There you go, sugar," said the nurse.

"Could XANA come with me, please," she mumbled.

"Okay," said the nurse.

Then the day fell in a dazed heap at Cassidy's vision…

**A Few Days Later**

Cassidy was having the time of her life. The party that everyone buzzed about near chapters one and two caused this. The stitches at the back of her neck disappeared after the doctor removed them.

Yumi's parents and brother went back to Japan to finish their promised trip.

Cassidy had a red cup of root beer **(A/N: Keg style)** as she walk-danced to the tunes of Aelita's DJ mix.

After doing a bit of walk dancing, Cassidy went over to XANA, who was feeling better than ever. "Hey," she party yelled, "you having fun?"

"Yes," said XANA, smiling.

"Does something seem strange to you?" Cassidy asked suddenly.

They both looked up. A branch of mistletoe hung above their heads. Cassidy and XANA both laughed. "Odd," the two yelled as XANA threw the branch away.

The two kissed passionately, but then sprang back as a flash came.

"Oh, crap," said Cassidy.

"ODD, IF I WAS A SPECTER, I WOULD KILL YOU SLOWLY," shouted XANA, throwing his root beer down on the floor, spilling the contents of XANA's soda.

As Odd laughed, he looked up.

"Oh, crikey," he said suddenly as XANA chased him up and down the hall.

Cassidy laughed.

Yumi and Ulrich, meanwhile, sat outside under the tree at the Ishiyama household. The crashed door was replaced with a new one and everyone felt better. Ulrich held Yumi close as a nice summer breeze made her shiver a bit.

Jeremie and Aelita were doing Aelita's mix on the mixing board. The two smiled as this fan fiction ended.

**A/N: Time for reviews to burst out of the floodgates. This fanfiction is over, but this fanfiction comes with a bonus. I'll let you in on some bits and pieces that never made it into the story. That's what coming soon on _CODE: KIDNAPPED._**


	22. Deleted scenes

**Code: Kidnapped Outtakes, special features, and Deleted Bits**

**Prologue**

None; It was already planned out.

A voice inside my head (not my conscience) told me word-for-word what to type, and it worked.

**Chapter 1**

None; same as prologue

**Chapter 2**

I didn't have anything for that

**Chapter 3**

I planned that the man would kidnap Jeremie and Aelita, but I didn't know how to do it, so Cassidy and XANA were my chancy bit.

**Chapter 4**

I planned that the kidnapper would get two people, but the plot pushed me to do more than two.

**Chapter 5**

Sissi's "item" that "cooled her nerve" was Ninny, her stuffed moose!

**Chapter 6**

I planned that Cassidy would say a different subject from her old school, but my "helpers" disagreed on this.

And when Cassidy yells at William, I originally put "THAT'S THINKING IN THE NEGATIVE," but Microsoft Word had a button-load of suggestions that changed all that.

**Chapter 7**

None here

**Chapter 8**

None

**Chapter 9**

None

**Chapter 10**

None

**Chapter 11**

I had a truckload of trouble at the part when Cassidy kicks a person in the shin, so I did a picking deal and I had my answer.

**Chapter 12**

None

**Chapter 13**

I was listening to "Whose Line is it anyway?" in my earworms and the inspiration put me there.

**Chapter 14**

The plan was that the authorities rescued Odd. I was planning that they said more dialogue, but things changed my world.

**Chapter 15**

It was heart wrenching to do a chapter without Odd, but I pulled through for a while. Another long dialogue deal cut itself out.

**Chapter 16**

I planned that Aelita and Jeremie were going to play a game in the arcade, but I never got to it.

I also couldn't go another chapter without Odd, so I _had_ to bring him back.

**Chapter 17**

I planned that Jeremie tells the press about their adventure, but it would have been a headache for some readers.

**Chapter 18**

I had a headache trying to figure this chapter out, so I decided on Odd going to the factory. I planned to have him remember the self-delayed virtualization, but it was okay on its own.

**Chapter 19**

I decided to compile XANA's and Cassidy's adventure together in one chapter instead of having so many chapters come in at once. Also, I planned to have Cassidy and XANA's hands tied when they go into the fight, but it was getting good, so I never put it in.

**Chapter 20**

None

**There you go; some extra details that never poured in.**


End file.
